Brainwave
by thesolitary-dragon
Summary: Lucas is in an accident and the Science Club members are left to grieve.  But nothing is ever as it seems at Black Hole High...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I finished it...I'm surprised with myself. I have this entire story completely written up, all I have to worry about is uploading it and getting reviews...which I don't think I'll be getting a lot anyways, so...

This is far from being the best thing I've ever written, and easily one of the shortest. I'm working on writing more concise stories, not weighed down with my usual details and obsessive attention to character developement. I didn't spend as much time as I usually domaking sure this story was perfect, but I had a lot of fun writing it and it's more cute than anything. Since this is my first Strange Days fic, it's more me messing with the characters than anything, playing with them and seeing what I can do with them. This is a bit AU-ish, partially because I haven't seen the entire series, and mostly because I decided to cut a few things out that I didn't like that they with the show. They did what most little kid shows tend to do, they stick with the main plot and then forget certain character developements and things throughout the show. Like for instance, they'll make a big deal about Lucas having a crush on Josie in one episode and being so jealous of Vaughn, and then completely forget about it in the next. Little things like that.

Anyways, summary: Lucas is in an accident and the remaining science club members are left to pick up the pieces. But then, nothing's ever what it seems at Black Hole High.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1:

The air outside was musty. Clouded over with swarming storm clouds. Blackbirds painting the sky. The students of Blake Holsey High stared out their windows longingly, waiting expectantly for the heavens to open and rain down upon them. There was a crackle of thunder in the distance accompanied by a brilliant flash of light. A bell tolled, ending the final class and students rushed from rooms filled with suffocating plumes of chalk dust towards their dorms, outside to walk home or to any after school activities they might have.

A lanky youth, Lucas, walked out of his own respective class alongside his roommate and best friend, Marshall, on their way towards the science lab. Both members of the infamous Blake Holsey Science Club, they were on their way to a meeting. But their conversation was far from beakers and theories.

"I can't believe you ended up getting her such a lame gift," Marshall chuckled, and Lucas turned a deep pink. Her happened to be one Josie Trent, recently the new girl of Blake Holsey and fellow Science Club member. Her birthday was in a week.

"It's not lame," Lucas retorted defensively, though he didn't sound too convinced as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Give me a break, Marshall, I panicked. Besides, what _do you_ get the girl who seems to have everything?" Marshall was thoughtful a moment, before smirking.

"The answers to those pesky black hole questions that have been eluding her all year," he joked. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Be serious," he scolded, then downcast, "My gift's not _that_ lame, is it?"

"What gift…?" a voice interrupted from behind the two boys just as Marshall's hand landed on the door knob to the science lab. Both boys spun abruptly. Josie stood with the last remaining members of the Science Club, Josie's roommate Corrine, and Vaughn, whose father seemed to be the one behind the strange happenings at Blake Holsey. At the moment, things seemed fine between Vaughn and Josie, who were often at odds about his father, but it was obvious she had yet to forgive him any recent misgivings.

"What gift…?" Lucas repeated, looking in wide-eyed panic to Marshall.

"Uh…what gift…what gift…the uh…" Marshall struggled with his words.

"The gift…the…uh…gift that…" Lucas had just about as much luck forming a sentence before blurting out triumphantly, "There is no gift." He looked to Marshall for support, who quickly nodded his head.

"No gift," he verified stupidly. The others stared at them amused and a bit unimpressed.

"Whatever," Josie spoke up.

"If you say so," Corrine muttered. Both girls pushing past into the science lab. Vaughn paused on his way by.

"Are you two alright?" he asked. Lucas and Marshall both nodded their heads uncertainly, following the other boy into the room.

They each took positions near the front desk, sitting or standing around it. Professor Z was nowhere in sight, but there were elaborate equations written on the blackboard, and a strange metallic cube-like object sitting on Professor Z's desk. For a moment, they stared dumbly at it.

"Does any of that make sense to anybody?" Josie questioned, motioning the chalkboard, and they all turned to Corrine, shrugged.

"Don't look at me," she told them incredulously, studying the quick, sloppy writing on the board, "I can't make heads or tails of any of it." Professor Z chose that moment to grace them all with his presence, waltzing in the room with a light step and a grin on his face, shutting the door behind him.

"How's everything going, guys?" he questioned exuberantly and was answered with reluctant "fines" and half-hearted grunts. Professor Z's grin faltered, "What's wrong?"

"Fifteen page English essay and a fifty question math quiz tomorrow," Josie replied, and the good professor nodded understandingly, "So…what's all the mumbo-jumbo on the board?"

Professor Z drew his brow together, obviously not understanding at first, before widening his eyes in realization. He grinned again, turning to the blackboard and, short of a "ta-da", pointed his hand towards the scribbles with a hop, skip, and then stamp of his foot.

"This all came to me in a dream," he exclaimed, "I've been working non-stop on it all afternoon."

"It looks like…nothing more than a bunch of…theoretical equations and…well…" Corrine trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Gobbled-y gook?" Vaughn supplied. Corrine nodded. Professor Z frowned and Josie jumped up, looking for something to say to uplift the spirits of the falling teacher.

"Uh…well…why don't you explain what it is to us and…it will make more sense," she suggested and he brightened somewhat.

"Okay…alright," he started towards the board, picking up a chalk and looking the equations over. He scratched his chin, frowned, tilted his head. He put the chalk down and looked to the little metallic box on his desk, turned it, tapped it, then looked to his students, announcing in a quite befuddled voice, "I have no idea what it is."

Lucas mouthed an "okay" to the other club members looking worriedly to their professor, who was still scratching his head and staring blankly at the small object and the board. Josie shrugged to the others.

"Uh…Z?" she started, stepping forward towards him. He looked at her, somewhat dazed.

"Huh…? Oh. I'm sorry. It's just…strange is all," he murmured, "This morning…when I woke up…I had this insatiable urge to work on all of this," then admitted sheepishly, "I even…well…cancelled all of my classes because of it."

"We really didn't mind," Vaughn joked, Lucas and Marshall chuckled slightly, falling silent when Corrine sent them a stern glance.

"It's so…weird," Professor Z continued, paying the boys no mind. He walked towards the board, a finger tapping his chin, brow furrowed. His eyes lit up, and he wagged his finger at the object on the table, "I do know one thing…that thing…it's called…the…the Oubliette."

"Oubliette," the teens echoed back.

"What's an oubliette?" Marshall questioned.

"It's French," Corrine answered, "I think it's…it's a dungeon of sorts. What an odd name to give that little box…"

"I don't think I gave it that name…" Professor Z mumbled, scrunching his nose and lost in thought. He cleared his throat, "Uh…so…what do we have up for discussion today?"

"You cancel all your classes to fill the board with equations and build a device that you have no idea as to the purpose of, and you're changing the subject?" Corrine cried.

"You think we should look into this?" Professor Z asked, and in unison the teens yelled, "YES".

"Josie, you and Vaughn should go to the library and look up whatever you can find on Oubliettes. Marshall and I will look up these equations on the computer, and Lucas…you and Professor Z should probably examine that thing…closer observation may reveal something we could have overlooked about it," Corrine spoke up, easily slipping into Captain-mode. The others stared stupefied at her for a moment. She gave them a look, saying, "well, get to it." And they broke off in their separate directions.

Lucas started towards the Oubliette, watching as Corrine began writing the equations down on a pad of paper she'd procured from Professor Z's desk and Marshall set up his laptop. He eyed the small metal object disdainfully as he glanced Josie heading towards the door with Vaughn. Vaughn opened the door, allowing Josie passage, and as she slipped by, he placed his hand gently in the small of her back, leading her into the hallway. Lucas frowned at the little object, Professor Z in the back of the room gathering some materials to run simple tests.

"Sometimes I think it would be better if I weren't even here," he muttered under his breath, "I don't think _they'd_ notice if I was gone." He put his hand on the small object, then jumped back in surprise as it hissed. He narrowed his eyes at it. It was…opening.

Professor Z looked up when he heard Lucas yelp, his glasses slipping down his nose. Corrine and Marshall had paused in their own researching. Professor Z took a step forward, staring intently at Lucas, whose own eyes were staring intently at the little object.

"Don't…" he started to call. But Lucas's finger was already tracing the contour of the Oubliette, seemingly mesmerized by it.

"This is…" he began, but whatever he was about to say was choked back as a flash of light engulfed the room. Marshall was quick to throw Corrine to the ground, sheltering her with his own body and Professor Z was knocked back into his own bookshelves by the sheer force of the blast. Seconds passed, and then debris littered down upon them. The door to the science lab was thrust open and a breathless Josie followed by a worrisome looking Vaughn filled the entryway. Marshall, Corrine, and Professor Z were covered in a thin layer of white powder, coughing and attempting to lift themselves up out of the wreckage with pained movements.

Their eyes all fell on the gaping hole where the front and middle of the room used to be. Blackened and ripped apart. Nothing seemed to have survived the explosion.

"Lucas," Professor Z gasped, and he was quick to get to the rim of the large hole, Vaughn meeting him there. Josie stood jaw-dropped in the doorway, and Corrine was supporting Marshall, who had taken the brunt of the blast.

It would have been expected that the hole lead to the ground below, but instead it seemed as though the floor had simply dented inward. It was completely black. Broken and unidentifiable objects covered the entire hole much like a landfill. Vaughn's eyes were faster than Professor Z's and when he spotted the limp form covered in wood pilings and shapeless objects, he made a quick crawl down into the hole, ignoring Professor Z's protest against it. He was haste in uncovering the other boy, dragging Lucas from out of what was once Professor Z's classroom and half-dragging, half-carrying the unmoving boy towards the edge of the hole. Professor Z helped lift Lucas from out of it, Vaughn tugging himself up. Lucas fell between them and Vaughn did his best to gently lay the other boy down on the ground.

Three pairs of gleaming eyes watched, panic gripping their hearts. They let out a breath as a whole when they saw their friend's form.

"Lucas," Professor Z whispered to his motionless student, collapsing to his knees and cupping the boy's chin, turning Lucas's face towards him, "Lucas…open your eyes…Lucas…speak to me…"

"Professor Z, he…" Vaughn began, Josie taking a step forward, the door closing behind her, "He's…not breathing…" Vaughn lifted his hand suddenly, slowly, staring at it with blank eyes and a blanker expression. It wasn't the odd warmth or the wetness of it that captured his attention. It was the red. The bright red.

Corrine let out a gasp, turning away and burying herself in Marshall's chest. He subconsciously wrapped an arm about her shoulders, eyes never leaving Lucas.

"Somebody…" Josie began, a quiver of uncertainty on her breath, "Somebody should go get help…" No one moved. Tears were forming in her eyes, and she blinked them away. They slid smoothly down her cheeks. She pursed her lips, angry all of a sudden, "Somebody needs to go get help. Somebody needs to go…we need help," she was enraged, her words biting into the silent air, "Help! We need help! He needs help! Why isn't anyone going…why?" she fell onto the ground beside Vaughn, studying Lucas's face. His glasses were gone, his eyes shut and sprinkled with white powder. His hair was unkempt, his cheeks smudged with dirt. There was a trickle of blood from his forehead, his lip, his chin was scraped.

"Is he…he isn't…is he…?" Corrine was saying, her words muffled by Marshall's shirt. The door to the science lab swung open suddenly, though no one looked to it. Principle Durst filled it now, and looked about with distaste at the room. She opened her mouth to start a lecture when her eyes fell on the mass they were huddled about.

"Zachary," she began tartly, though her voice cradled an obvious hitch, "What is going on?"

"Lucas…there was an experiment that…" Professor Z was jumbling for a lie, but he couldn't find one, "There was a sudden and unexplainable explosion. Lucas was caught in the blast." And then the last words, catching momentarily in his throat, fell out, "He's dead."

It was as though a realization swept the room. Corrine broke into tears, Marshall squeezed his eyes closed and lowered his face, a few silent tears fell down Vaughn's face, and Josie buried herself in her hands.

"We…we have to…there…" the principle stammered, her lips flapping in a fashion reminisce of a fish, "Authorities…we have to call proper authorities…we…have to go…to my office…now."

Slowly the students rose, heading hesitantly towards the door. Professor Z and Vaughn carrying Lucas between them. Professor Z caught a glimpse of the Oubliette lying at the bottom of the hole. He looked away from it, his face falling as guilt gripped his chest. This was his fault. He could never shake that blame.

As the door shut behind them, a fizzle of purple electricity shot from the Oubliette, and out stepped an uncertain figure, looking about the room in horror.

* * *

END A/N: Okay, that's the first chapter. Even though the next chapter is already posted, you could still REVIEW! It would be recieved well!

I know that all went by quickly, like I said, I'm working on writing more concise stories. But don't worry, even if everything is confusing now, it will all be explained later.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If you're back, that must mean you liked it, right? Or you're just curious...okay, okay, whatever.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 2:

When the ambulance pulled up there was a solemn hush about Blake Holsey High, strange even to its corridors, as wide eyes watched the white and red flashing lights. After speaking with the paramedics, Principle Durst had slipped into her office, not to come out again. Professor Z had disappeared as well, into the ruin that was once his beloved science lab. The four remaining members of the Science Club had taken up occupancy in the cafeteria, staring without appetite at their dinner trays and untouched food. They were unable to watch the ambulance carry away their friend.

"It's my fault," Corrine finally choked out, "It's all my fault…if I hadn't told him to…if I hadn't told him to look at that thing…if I'd told them to just stay away from it…"

"Don't do it, Corrine," Marshall croaked, "Don't do that to yourself. You couldn't have known. It's not your fault. You're not to blame." But moments later he squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head and letting a slight sob escape in the back of his throat, "I should have done something…I was close enough to…to get to him…I should have stopped him."

"Stop it, both of you," Josie snapped, licking her lips and narrowing her eyes at them, "We don't have any final word. He's probably fine!"

"He wasn't breathing, Josie," Vaughn quietly pointed out.

"He could have had the wind knocked out of him," Josie spat, "You don't know. You never know. Right now, they're probably cleaning him up, and he'll be walking through that door demanding dinner…you can't give up on him yet. You can't."

The P.A. system buzzed with static, clicking on and Josie grinned to her friends.

"That's probably Durst right now going to tell everyone that everything is fine and not to worry," she said, steadfast.

"Attention students," the principle's voice filled the cafeteria, echoing through the halls, "As most of you have probably gathered…there was…an accident this evening in the Science Lab," she paused, and for a moment, they thought that was it, but when she continued, her voice was almost unrecognizable, "A student was involved and has…has…Lucas Randall is…he is…no longer…he is gone," the grin slowly faded from Josie's face and dimness cast over her eyes, "I would like to request that all students report to their dorm rooms…that is all…" there was some shuffling, and a loud clack, as the P.A. system was shut off.

Corrine's eyes bristled with new tears, and another sob shuddered from within Marshall. Slowly and shakily they each rose from the table until Josie was left staring blankly into space. They paused, looking to her and Corrine started forward. Vaughn stopped her.

"Let me," he mumbled. She nodded as he moved to kneel in front of Josie, brushing her hair from her face with trembling fingers and telling her, "We have to go." She was silent, showing no sign of having heard him. "Josie," Vaughn attempted again, "Come on…we have to go to our dorm rooms." Still nothing. He brushed hair that wasn't there behind her ears, "Josie…"

"I…" she suddenly cut him off, "I…was wrong." She pulled from Vaughn's touch, looking at him strangely, as though trying to remember who he was. She blinked it away, taking a deep and unsteady breath, fixing him with her stare, "Let's go."

They watched as she lifted herself, walking past them, and slowly they followed her out the door towards the dorms. They paused in the hall, though Josie continued partway to her room before pausing and looking over at them.

"Will you be okay…?" Corrine began, her eyes on Marshall. He had found a spot on the floor that seemed particularly nice to look at. Vaughn put a hand on his shoulder and he raised his eyes, somewhat dazed, towards him.

"You can stay in my room, if you need to…" Vaughn offered. Marshall lowered his eyes, before shaking his head somewhat.

"No. It's fine. I'll be fine," he mumbled. He turned heavily, marching down the hallway towards the room he once shared with Lucas. The thought of stepping into it sickened him.

"Will you two be alright?" Vaughn questioned, glancing to Corrine and then Josie. Corrine murmured a 'yeah'. "Josie?"

"I will, thank you," she answered pertly, turning again and heading towards her room. Vaughn watched quietly as Corrine hurried to catch up. When they were out of sight, he too turned to leave.

Marshall stared out at his and Lucas's room with sullen eyes. He didn't want to be there. Maybe he should have taken Vaughn up on the offer, stayed in the other boy's room. He frowned. Everything was the same, nothing moved, nothing changed since that morning. He could almost imagine Lucas walking through the door, smiling broadly.

_Hey, Marshall. What's with you, you look like you've seen a ghost?_

_Funny story. Thought you were dead._

_Chillax. I'm fine. You're weird, you know that?_

_This coming from you?_

The silence of the room was far too deafening. All of Lucas's belongings seemed to stare at him accusingly and he lowered his eyes, wrapping his arms about himself and making a hesitant path towards his bed. Principle Durst had probably called Lucas's parents by now. He could just imagine that conversation.

_Mr. and Mrs. Randall. We regret to inform you that there has been an unforeseen accident and your son is dead. We are very sorry for this inconvenience and hope that you will think of Blake Holsey Preparatory Academy when your next child is of proper age. We will try not to kill that one. Thank you for your time, and have a nice day._

Marshall felt sick, bile rising to the back of his throat.

"He's not dead, he's not dead, he's not dead…" he chanted, but the enclosed silence of the room said otherwise. He collapsed onto his bed, the words echoing in his ears. _Lucas Randall…gone…_ There was something hollow inside of Marshall's chest. They'd faced consequences for their actions before. But this…science had never let him down like this before.

And then abruptly, Marshall lifted himself up. Science had taken his best friend. So science was going to give him back. Somehow.

He drew himself to his feet, walking with a newfound determination to the door. Running through his mind for anything he might know about bring back the dead. He heard a thunderclap outside and the rain began to pelt against the school windows. He made his way down the hall. Ducking behind a corner as one of the faculty members made rounds, checking on the students in their rooms. He had to think. He couldn't do this alone. Corrine was the smartest student at Blake Holsey. She would know.

After dodging the first teacher, getting to the girls' dorm room wasn't hard at all. There was no one else roaming the halls. He could hear the students in their dorms, though. There was talking, some laughter, as though nothing had happened. Maybe they didn't believe the earlier announcement. He frowned, his stomach lurching with disgust. Maybe they didn't care.

When he knocked on the girls' door, he was surprised to see Josie open it, so singular in his quest to find Corrine. But even more surprising was the apathy of her expression. She wasn't crying, and she didn't appear as though she had been. There were tear stains, on her shoulder, where Corrine had obviously been sobbing moments ago. He could hear the other young woman in the room, her painful crying causing an ache in his heart.

"Marshall? What are you doing here?" Josie asked, her eyes staring into his. He lowered his face, finding a place on the floor to glare at. What had he come down here for? He couldn't quite remember.

"I…" he started, his voice sounding foreign to him, so mangled with his own sorrow, "I…can't stay in that room," the dorm seemed to be spinning around him and his eyes fogged, "I thought I could…but I can't."

Josie opened the door wider and he stumbled through. She closed it behind him. He sat on the floor beside Corrine's bed, where Corrine was sitting, her eyes red-rimmed. Josie took a seat on her own bed, looking to her two friends wearily.

"I just…" Corrine began, plucking at her bedspread, "Can't believe he's gone." Her two companions murmured agreement.

"I know…one minutes he's there, talking, laughing…and the next…" Marshall mumbled, "It doesn't make sense…how could this happen…?"

"What _did _happen?" Josie piped, that gleam of curiosity brightening her eyes as she looked cautiously to her friends. Corrine shook her head and Marshall shrugged.

"I don't know, exactly," Corrine murmured, her words choked with sobs, "One minute he's looking at that Oubliette thing…the next…everything goes white and I was thrown to the ground." Marshall's cheeks colored at that.

"The Oubliette," Josie said, shaking her head, and some sort of realization caressing her features, "I should have known, it must have caused..." Marshall looked up, staring at her, mouth slightly parted in disbelief. It was quickly replaced with anger.

"I don't believe you," he stammered, rage and tears biting into his usually cheerful tone, "Lucas is gone and you…you're turning it into a black hole mystery! Josie…I can't believe you…just trivializing this whole thing."

"But think about it," Josie persisted, "This is Black Hole High! Nothing here is ever what it seems! Don't you think it's weird that…"

"Josie, stop it!" Corrine screamed, and the redhead fell silent, staring confused at her friend, "Just stop it…"

"Corrine…" Josie mumbled, "But I…"

"Josie," Corrine drew her brow together, staring with concern to her roommate, "You…you…don't think he's gone, do you? He is. You saw him…we all saw him. He's gone Josie! He's gone, and he's not coming back…no matter what you do…_he's never coming back._" Josie looked away, her jaw set firm, her heart pounding against her chest. Corrine broke into sobs again, and Marshall buried his face in his knees.

Slowly, Josie rose, crossing the room to her friends. She sat on the bed with Corrine and wrapped her arms about the sobbing form. Corrine curled against her, heaving from her tears. Josie placed a hand on Marshall's shoulder, comfortingly.

"I'm sorry, you guys," she murmured solemnly, "I just thought…I…I'm sorry." She was surprised to find that tears were seeping down her cheeks suddenly too, and she raised a hand, catching a tear with her finger and staring at it uncertainly.

Josie took a deep breath. Rubbing Marshall's shoulder gently and soothing Corrine with soft, encouraging words. "It'll be alright. Everything will be alright." Only once did Corrine protest, choking out, "it'll never be alright." Slowly the two drifted off to sleep. Josie lay Corrine down on the bed, covering her, and moved Marshall into a laying position on the floor, a pillow beneath his head and draping her own blanket over his shoulders. She crossed over to her own bed, sitting rigidly and watching her two friends' sleeping forms. She dug her fingernails into her mattress, tears still quietly streaming down to her chin.

"This isn't happening," she told herself, but her words caught behind the lump in her throat. She waited for sleep that wouldn't come, hearing the rain pounding outside and the roar of disgruntled wind, "Happy birthday, Josie," she whispered, before a sob worked its way out of her and she broke into a strangled weeping, trying to muffle the sounds of her own sorrow so as not to wake her peacefully sleeping friends with their damp faces. "I have to be strong," she kept telling herself, between gasps for breath, "For everyone…I…have…to…be…strong…"

-00000-

In the solace of the destroyed science lab, the lone figure stood blinking owlishly. He was completely unharmed by the explosion. And he was paler than usual, his uniform a bit wrinkled, hanging loosely on his body. He looked into the gaping hole, stepped forward, pausing every now and then to peer at everything, trying to take it all in. All he recalled was standing there at the front of the room. And then a searing pain, like none he'd ever experienced. But everything else from then on was a blur. Where was everyone? Why was everything such a…mess. For a moment, his heart was convulsed with fear. What if…what if everyone was…gone? Killed in the blast? But quickly that idea was squashed as the door to the lab opened and a form slipped into the room. The light was turned on and Professor Z stood there.

"Z," the figure spoke up, but gained no notice. He stepped forward, into the teacher's pathway, "Professor Z…professor…hey…it's me…" then uncertainly, "It's…Lucas?"

He waved his hand into front of the teacher's eyes, but Professor Z simply walked past into the wreckage, looking about warily.

"Can't you see me?" But the answer seemed apparent and Lucas felt his heart sink. What was going on?

"Lucas," Professor Z started, and Lucas's eyes shot up.

"I'm here, professor. You can see me?" he cried, leaping over to the teacher.

But Professor Z turned again, walking towards the large hole and staring into it with deep, saddened eyes. He heaved a heavy sigh, and when he spoke again, his voice was a harrow mingle of tears and sorrow, "This is all my fault. How could I build something…I don't even know what it is…and bring it to my students! I should have known better. And now…now Lucas pays for my mistakes." He cursed softly, before jumping into the hole, landing unceremoniously, straightening, brushing himself off, marching towards the center and scooping up the small metal object, shaking it in the air, "Lucas is dead because of this…this…thing!"

Lucas's eyes went wide, nearly popping from his head.

"What?" he gasped, before waving his hands in front of him, crying, "What are you talking about? Z…I'm not dead! I'm here…I'm right here in front of you! Can't you…why can't you see me?"

"I'm going to get rid of this…this…" Professor Z shouted, "Oubliette. I'm going to…" a ferocity overtook him, his eyes lit with bloodlust, "I'm going to destroy it."

"What?" Lucas cried, eyeing the object, a realization striking him. Whatever was going on, happened because of that box. And the solution to getting things back to normal, or as normal as things could be at Blake Holsey, probably had something to do with that box, "Z, wait. No…please, don't destroy it," he pleaded in vain, stepping in front of the professor who was headed towards the door.

But it did little to hinder the teacher as Professor Z passed through Lucas. Their bodies melded as one for a moment, and Lucas felt sudden stun. And that was all he felt. The touch of skin, the passing warmth, none of it touched him. Professor Z paused, shivering as though chilled. But his determined stride continued, as he left the room. Lucas stood in shock, breathing rapidly, his mouth dropped open.

"Okay. _That _was…really…_really_…creepy," he stammered, before his brain rushed back to the matter at hand.

He had to get to the gang. Tell them what was going on…somehow. If they couldn't see him as well, he didn't know what he would do. He stepped up to the door, and reached forward to grasp the knob. His hand went through it. He attempted again. And again. Failing each time and nearly collapsing with panic when an idea struck him. He took a running start, though one wasn't really necessary, and burst head first into the door. His body slipped right through. He checked himself for injury, grinning despite himself.

"Cool." He looked up, and his face fell. He was back in the science lab. "Not cool."

* * *

END A/N: Oooooo, Lucas isn't gone! Yay, right? If you don't like Lucas, I wouldn't suggest reading this, as it's mostly Lucas-centric.

Anyways, please excuse any grammatical or typing errors and REVIEW!

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Onto chapter 3! You're back, I hope!

Just a warning, I don't think I handled the grieving characters very well. It wasn't easy! Oi, I was kind of rushing this story as it was. I wrote this over the course of eleven days, and I thought about it when I wasn't writing it, and I dreamed about it when I was sleeping, and...really...I was just passionately writing it and I get kind of blinded when I write that way and...what was I talking about? Go ahead and read the story, I'm off track...

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Attention students," Principle Durst's voice filled the hallways of the school the following morning. Josie lay groggily in bed. She hadn't slept that night. She saw Marshall and Corrine stirring, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from their eyes. The sun shone brightly through their window and the clock on Corrine's bedside stand indicated that it was afternoon. They were all late, a rarity for both Marshall and Corrine, "Due to yesterday's…" Durst drew in her breath haggardly, "…event. Classes have been…cancelled for the week. That is all."

After a moment, Josie turned on her side, studying her friends. Marshall was rubbing his back and face at the same time, grunting with agony. Corrine was staring at the clock trying to understand how she could have slept in so late. Marshall was looking around trying to remember why he was in their room and sleeping on the floor. And then, almost at the same time, they recalled the day before. And there faces washed with grief.

"Now she's calling it an event," Marshall muttered bitterly. His eyes seemed a bit glazed over. Josie didn't know what to say in reply as the announcement was just beginning to register in her mind. Corrine was eerily silent.

"Are you two…alright?" Josie spoke up, her voice soft and uncertain.

"How can we be?" Corrine murmured, before looking about the room in confusion, her face pulled into a taut expression that Josie and Marshall couldn't read, "We…we…need to get to class," she finally said, her voice sounding far off.

"No, Corrine," Josie told her quietly, "Classes have been cancelled." Twin jewel like tears formed in the corners of Corrine's eyes.

"But…but…we need to go to class," she stammered, "_I_ need to go to class."

"Corrine…why don't we go down for some food," Josie suggested, slipping from the bed towards her friend. She extended a hand and Corrine looked at it uncertainly. Josie forced a smile, it looked pained, "Come on. I would think that with 172 IQ points you _must _know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Corrine was hesitant, but slowly slipped her hand into Josie's. They began towards the door and then Josie paused, looking to the still dazed Marshall sitting on the floor. "Marshall…are you coming?"

"I…yeah."

The cafeteria was buzzing with students, laughing and talking excitedly about the ambulance and the announcement the day before and what it could all mean. None of them seemed to think that the worst had befallen Lucas. In fact, some of the wildest ideas were floating around the room. The wildest being about Lucas getting expelled, and that the person in the ambulance wasn't the shy-guy conspiracy theory geek, but someone he put in the hospital. People would cluck, "it's always the quiet ones".

Vaughn was already seated at a table and the others hastened over to join him. Corrine, clinging to Josie as if for dear life, and Marshall seeming to follow like an icy shadow behind the two girls, his eyes like dark empty holes in his head. They all collapsed into seats. Vaughn didn't seem to acknowledge their arrival, his eyes practically boring a hole through his math text. No one paid enough attention to be shocked that Vaughn was actually doing his math homework. And during lunch, no less. None of them bothered to go for food. The thought didn't even cross their minds.

Josie watched her friends with borderline impatience. She wanted one of them to say something, but her throat was too dry to speak up herself. It took a few moments, but Corrine finally broke into tears again. She collapsed onto the table, gaining unwarranted glares from their peers. Vaughn placed a hand on her back in an effort to comfort her, and Marshall showed no notice, seeming fascinated by the wood grain of the tabletop. Josie fixed a glower on the students at a nearby table who were sneering at the sobbing Corrine.

"You got a problem?" she demanded, and after taking a moment to consider the petite, yet, fiery redhead, they turned back to their meals, mumbling dispassionate "no's". Josie brought her attention back to her friends, looking at each of them considerably, "We should go to the science la….aa…" she trailed off, wincing, as the others gave her strange looks. Corrine even managed a raised brow through her tears, "Oh…whoops." She'd forgotten for a minute that there was really no science lab to go to as at least more than half of it had been destroyed. She shifted uncomfortably, "We should at least find Professor Z…talk to him about what's going on…"

"Yeah…we should…see how he's doing," Vaughn absently mumbled. With slow movements they all rose from the table, heading out into the hallway. The rain still pounded outside against the windowpanes, lightening exploding in the distance. But it was obvious the storm was moving closer.

They thought at first Professor Z's office was their best bet, but were disappointed to find he wasn't there. Half-heartedly they trudged upstairs, thinking to try his private room. They stood in front of the door and after a moment's hesitation, Josie stepped up to knock. There was silence, and then shuffling inside. The door swung open and Professor Z stood before them still dressed in the same suit as the day before, though it was slightly crumpled. He was fumbling to put his glasses on his face and his hair was sticking up in odd places. He blinked out at the four teens before silently widening the door to allow them entry.

The room was small and crowded. There was a bed shoved beside a prison-sized window, a desk overflowing with papers spilling onto the floor, a gargantuan out-of-date computer, and a jammed printer. The closet was obviously forced closed as articles of cloth were sticking out, and there were boxes stacked on the ground. There was barely room to maneuver.

"It's…worse than my room," Josie noted. They'd all been overtaken by a sudden meagerness. None of them had ever come to the professor's private quarters before, and now upon seeing it, they were wondering how the, obviously, brilliant scientist could stand such a crappy teaching position with such a horrible living environment. With his credentials, he could undoubtedly get a far better job.

"Ahem…what are you kids doing here?" Professor Z questioned, trying to force his voice to sound calm and composed, though it cracked slightly with obvious sadness. His students shuffled, looking to their feet for answers that weren't written on the floor.

"…Lucas…" Vaughn finally answered, and Corrine shook, wrapping her arms about herself. Marshall looked to the wall with a disgruntled glare. Josie fidgeted and Professor Z looked warily down to his desk, before leaning against it and folding his arms over his chest.

"It's a lot to deal with now, I know," he began, trying to keep the tremble from working through his body, "He…um…is…_was_…" his chin dropped to his collar and he used his finger and thumb to wipe away the tears filling his eyes. With that motion, the others slowly broke down once more.

All except Josie, who took a step away from them all, taking a deep breath. After a moment, she moved to Corrine, drawing her friend to her in a comforting embrace. She watched the boys with a weary gaze, sighing somewhat, and fighting the ache in her chest. She closed her eyes, rubbing Corrine's back soothingly. Her mind reeled as she thought back to the explosion. She squeezed her eyes tighter closed, remembering as she had walked down the hallway with Vaughn. They had been talking about something, chatting really, about nothing. She remembered feeling somewhat elated, to have a chance alone with Vaughn. She had been mad at him about his father, but that hadn't changed the attraction she felt towards him. And then they'd heard the boom. Josie had spun around so fast, Vaughn still as a post. She'd raced down the hall, throwing the door open, so many thoughts rolling around in her mind. Each of her friends had flashed before her eyes. Admittedly, and guiltily, she recalled how Lucas had been last to reach her thoughts. She recalled feeling so relieved to see Corrine, and then Marshall, and then Professor Z.

When the Professor had spoken Lucas's name, Josie hadn't reacted. It had felt as though her body, her mind, her heart had shut down completely.

After a while, they all composed themselves. Professor Z suggested that they should get to their dorm rooms, sleep. They'd all agreed, somewhat groggily, and shuffled from his quarters. Marshall subconsciously followed Josie and Corrine back to their room, and Vaughn went his separate way. Josie mentioned taking a shower and slipped off leaving Marshall and Corrine alone in silence.

"I thought it would take longer," Corrine mumbled.

"Hm…?"

"Missing him. I thought it would take longer," she clarified, seeping into her comforter and staring up at the pale white ceiling.

"She…she's not going to accept it, is she?" Marshall questioned, jerking his head in the direction Josie had went. Corrine was silent a seemingly long time before finally nodding.

"It's Josie," she half-chuckled, it turned into a soft sob.

"Everything seems to be happening so fast," Marshall murmured, "I don't think I can hold on."

"Marshall…"

His eyes flickered up and lit with some strange realization.

"My laptop," he said suddenly and Corrine stared at him in stun, "I…don't have it. I must have left it downstairs in…" he trailed off.

"The lab," she finished for him. He nodded solemnly. He stood abruptly, beginning towards the door, "Wait…where are you going?" Corrine demanded in surprise.

"I have to go get it," he answered, and she was on her feet after him.

"What do you mean? Marshall…what are you talking about? You're going down there…?"

"Yeah."

"Why? Don't. Come back here," Corrine cried, chasing after him down the hall. He was making quick strides towards the stairs, but paused to let her catch up. He turned to her, his eyes, so hollow and desperate, burned into hers.

"I have to," he said, almost pleadingly. She held that gaze, heart pounding rapidly against her chest, before slowly nodding.

"Okay," she agreed, "But I'm coming with you."

-00000-

Lucas had taken to sitting on one of the desks that hadn't been destroyed or knocked over in the blast. He was staring at the door impudently, rubbing his forehead. He couldn't understand it. After a hundred or so unsuccessful tries at going through the door, trying to open the door, and trying to go through varying walls and even once the floor, he'd finally given up. Every exit attempt only brought him back to the dreaded lab. He sighed.

As the clock had been on the side of the room that was completely devastated, Lucas had no idea how much time had passed. It had been awhile, that much was certain. But he realized, he wasn't tired or hungry. Now, after so long alone, he was beginning to formulate theories as to his current predicament. He was favoring an alien conspiracy, but at a close second was a slowly developing idea that he was actually on a different plane of existence. It would explain how Professor Z couldn't see him. Maybe, he was on such a thin, fragile dimension, that it allowed him to view the plane he'd come from. But he wouldn't be able to affect or alter it. Because he wasn't really there. As well, the dimension was so small, that it only encompassed the area of the lab, which would explain why he couldn't leave the lab.

The only problem with that idea was how to get back. No solutions came to mind. Lucas knew if he couldn't figure out a way to contact his fellow Science Club members he could very well be stuck in that proverbial limbo. He sunk down, resting his elbow on his knee and cupping his chin with his hand, still focused on the door. He was beginning to wonder if his friends even missed him, what they were thinking, how they felt. He realized, they must all think he's dead, like Professor Z. It would only make sense. He wondered how they were all taking it. He wondered how Josie was taking it. A frown settled on his features. Vaughn was probably comforting her at that moment. And she probably wasn't protesting. In fact, they were probably just using his "death" as an excuse to spend time together alone. He felt sick and all the less determined to get out of that room and back to normal. Maybe it was better this way, he thought. No more bullies. No more being unwanted. He smirked slightly. No more fifteen page English essays. And then his face fell. No more getting overlooked by the girl he wanted more than anything in the world to just notice him for some suspicious and, definitely, untrustworthy but popular and apparently heartthrob-ish jock.

And then the door began to move and Lucas straightened, startled. So consumed by the solace of that room, he'd begun to forget there were other people out there. He was surprised to see Corrine and Marshall tentatively step into the darkness. And then Marshall flicked the light switch beside the door and the overhead lights flickered on. Lucas watched them closely, waiting, almost hoping for them to notice him. Corrine's eyes washed over the room…over him, and they passed unflinching. His heart sank. She couldn't see him either. But he wasn't ready to give up that easily, hopping from the table and hesitantly making his way over to them.

"It…it's so quiet," Corrine commented, and Lucas froze at her voice. Nothing sounded better at the moment.

"There it is," Marshall replied, and he stepped through the debris, weaving into the far back where him and Corrine had sat no more than a day before readying research on complex equations. He passed right by Lucas, and if the conspiracy theorist been tangible, they might of even brushed against one another.

Lucas watched with interest as Marshall picked up his laptop, closing it and clicking his tongue. He waited for some sign, some indication, some way of knowing how they felt. Did they know that he was "dead"? Corrine's eyes were moving about the room again, taking it all in. She paused at that gaping hole, staring openly at it.

"The batteries dead," Marshall noted, and something about that statement caused him to grimace. Corrine paid him no heed, her eyes still studying the mess before her.

"You guys," Lucas began, though his mind was screaming it was futile, "Please…" he begged, stepping to Marshall and holding his hands up, palms pressed together in a prayer position, "See me. Look at me. Marshall, my best friend. I'm here. Just look at me!" But nothing. He moved to Corrine, waving his hands in her face, "I'm right in front of you! I'm right here! Corrine! Marshall! Please…" He stepped back, staring between the two of them, "What am I doing…? This is useless…"

He jumped, as did Corrine, when the sound of metal slamming wood ricocheted off the ruined walls of the science lab. They turned wide-eyed to Marshall, another BAM exploding in their ears. He was raising his laptop up again, the paint chipped on the bottom where it had impacted against the table top. The durable compact PC didn't even appear harmed beyond that, but he was readying to bash it again. His eyes were burning intensity, his teeth gritted. Corrine rushed forward, grabbing a hold of the laptop just as it was coming down for anther bit of undeserved maltreatment.

"Marshall, it's not going to bring him back!" Corrine cried, and the passion and hurt in her tone carried through to Lucas and he faltered in his uncertainties. Marshall hesitated, and then let Corrine take the laptop from his hands, arms falling to his sides.

"I…I'm sorry," he stammered, "I…don't know what came over me." Lucas took another step back. That voice…it wasn't Marshall's. At least, not the Marshall he knew. It sounded so dead, so lifeless. There was so much pain and misery in it. Corrine placed the laptop on the desk. She was visibly trembling. Lucas watched the scene unfold before him with mouth parted and eyes wide, his brow slightly drawn together.

"Marshall…"

"It's not going to help, Corrine."

"Don't act like that," Corrine whispered, turning to him with tear filled eyes, "He's gone, Marshall, you're not the only one dealing with it. I…I…" she crumbled then, sobs overtaking her, "I…just…can't…stop…crying," she gasped, "It was…all…so…sudden."

"I know," Marshall replied, his own eyes damp around the edges. He turned his back to her, walking a few steps forward while massaging the bridge of his nose, and Lucas couldn't pull his eyes away. He watched with an almost perverse interest. He knew it was wrong, listening in on their conversation in such a fashion, but he couldn't pull himself from them. He felt almost like Tom Sawyer, staring down at his own funeral. If only Josie was there to proclaim, "If Lucas were standing here right now, I'd give him a kiss."

"What…do we…do?" Corrine demanded, staring down Marshall's back, her eyes and face imprinted with tears.

"What is there to do?" Marshall retorted, shaking his head before turning back to Corrine, "I'm thinking of calling my parents," he finally relinquished, and Corrine met his eyes with uncertainty. What was he saying? "I can't stay here, Corrine. In that room, in these halls…"

"You're going to leave," Corrine realized, then shaking her head and narrowing her eyes at him, "_You're going to leave?_ How can you?"

"How can I not?" Marshall shot back, pausing, then taking a deep breath, "He was my best friend, Corrine. I need to get away from this place…because only here, at this school, at Blake Holsey High, would I lose my best friend like that!"

"But what about solving the…"

"Black hole mystery?" Marshall cut her off, "Right now it doesn't seem that important to me."

Lucas felt his heart sink. Was he really hearing right? Marshall was leaving? Marshall was giving up on finding the answers to the weird things going on at Blake Holsey High?

"Don't do it, Marshall," Lucas heard himself saying, "Not over me…they need you, _Josie_ needs you. She needs all the help…all the allies she can get!" He stepped forward, raging, "Who's going to watch out for her? Who's going to watch her back against Victor…_against Vaughn_? They can't be trusted!"

"I'm sorry, Corrine," Marshall muttered, brushing by her to pick up his laptop. He left her, disappearing out the door into the hallway that was suddenly so forbidden to Lucas.

Corrine was silent, standing alone, fighting back the sobs that had overcome her once more. She sniffled, wiping away her tears with the palm of her hand. She took a deep, steadying breath.

"Lucas," she started, and he knew better than to get his hopes up, "I don't…I don't know if you can hear me…"

"I can," Lucas muttered, stalking back towards his seat, the last standing desk in the room.

"I just want you to know, that we all love you…and…and…" she shook her head, her words catching in her throat, tears threatening to pour like a boisterous waterfall once more, "…we all love you…and …oh god, this is stupid. I'm sorry, Lucas. It's not fair…none of this seems fair, at all. Why were you taken from us? I wish I knew. I wish you were back here…but you're gone. Oh god…" she rushed to the door, swinging it open and it slammed shut behind her.

Lucas let out a sigh, deep and frustrated. He pulled himself back up on the desk and resumed staring at the door trying to figure out a way to fix everything.

-00000-

Josie relished the feel of the water cascading down her bare form. Her shower had gone cold somewhere around half an hour ago. She didn't even bother thinking about how unhappy the other girls in her dorm would be when they discovered she'd used the last of the hot water for the night. But then, it was edging on late and she didn't think many girls would be taking showers as it was. She closed her eyes, just breathing in the fresh soap smell. There was something healing about a nice long shower.

But as the water hitting the porcelain floor started to sound eerily reminisce of the water pelting outside, Josie's thoughts were drawn to Lucas. _Gone_. It seemed like such a simple word. An adjective, a verb, what was it? It was describing Lucas. Lucas was gone. Gone Lucas. Never coming back.

"Stop it," Josie commanded herself, eyes wide, jaw set firm, and hands clenched in tight fists. She ran her hands though her hair, knocking the water to the floor. It had seemed so surreal, watching even Professor Z break down in that tiny room. With all of her friends misery and tears, it was getting harder and harder for her to keep it together. She turned the water off then, reaching for her towel and wrapping it about herself.

Josie wasn't unaffected by the incident and Lucas's "death". In fact, it had affected her so much, it scared her. She felt sad, like the others, on the brink of tears that she would never let spill in front of her friends who needed someone to be strong, she knew. But then there was something else, something she'd never felt before. Like she'd forgotten something really important. She felt as if she had needed to tell Lucas something, it was bursting inside her, and now she no longer had that chance. But she didn't know what it was she had wanted to say. But it felt as though it were tearing her up inside that she'd never said it.

And then there was something aching inside her. Some curiosity. A question she needed an answer to. She just needed to be sure of something. She frowned, drying herself off and slowly redressing. She had to go down to the lab. She had to make sure, just to ease that uncertainty in her mind, that this wasn't a black hole mystery. She slipped back into her dorm room, finding Corrine curled up in bed, tear stains on her pillow case. Josie sighed, shivering against a non-existent breeze.

She took a seat on her bed looking to her roommate wearily. Laying down would only taunt her with the sleep she knew she wouldn't be getting that night.

"I can't go down tonight," Josie told herself, "Or tomorrow…Corrine needs me…" But the heaviness in her heart suggested that she was only making excuses.

* * *

ENDA/N: I'll try to upload more tomorrow, but this is all for today.

Please excuse any grammatical mistakes or typing errors, please _**REVIEW**_! And...thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay, like I said, I'm posting more chapters. And two people reviewed, I'm so happy. Even though a handful of people did apparently read it and didn't take the time to review, which hurts my feelings slightly...but oh well.

Thanks for the reviews:

TwistedSister1962: I'm taking it your a huge Z fan. I like the actor, I thought it was sooooo cool as Cubby on The Famous Jett Jackson. I'm glad you approved of my portrayel of the characters. I had a very hard time with it. And here's more, I hope you review again!

Jenna's Rules: I'm so psyched that you like it! I'm kind of dissapointed that you haven't posted your new story yet. I've been checking my e-mail everyday wishing and hoping that there's an author alert or a new story alert from you, and there never is. And then I think maybe the email system isn't working, so I go to the site and check the fandom, and it turns out the email system is working and I get a little depressed. I don't want to rush you or anything, but how are things looking with that new story and posting it?

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 4:

For the students at Blake Holsey, the next couple of days passed blurrily. Most of the students lazed about their rooms, enjoying the time off. Professor Z had seemingly disappeared from campus, though in reality he was simply hiding in his room. The lunch lady would bring food up to him at meal times. Marshall had called his parents, discussing the idea of him coming home, finishing the rest of the semester online. They sensed the desperation in his voice, though he offered no reason for his wanting to leave Blake Holsey, and agreed that they would be able to get him home by the end of the following week. Arrangement had to be made. Vaughn spent the long class-less days outside with the football team, running drills and scrimmages. If he wasn't practicing, he was training. Running laps, weight lifting, calisthenics. Corrine spent her time in the girls' shared room, mostly staring listlessly at textbooks which left the impression she wasn't really seeing them. Sometimes she would break into tears. And Josie played mediator back and forth with them all. Going from room to room to field offering comfort. All day she walked around the campus to each of her friends, only to collapse in her room at the end of the day and watch the clock tick away the time. She didn't know what to do.

Lucas felt lazy. He felt impeccably restless. Guilt-ridden. And the worst yet, hopeless. He was beginning to think there was nothing he could do. That he would be stuck in that limbo for the rest of his life, or as it was starting to look, the rest of eternity. The idea was horrifying. He would watch them rebuild the science lab, and classes resume there. See his friends grow older, graduate and leave. Professor Z grow older, leave or die. He would watch students of all shapes and sizes pass through that room, new teachers who would become old, leave or die and be replaced by other new teachers. He would have no connection to the outside world, though maybe picking up on a tidbit of news here and there in passing conversation. The thought of it all was enough to make him sick.

Time passing by endlessly as he watched lives he would never partake in again.

"Why is this happening to me?" he demanded of the room. It offered no reply.

Lucas shuddered, the sound of thunder pounding recklessly outside. He supposed, that would be his only answer. With it so dark outside, possessed by storm clouds, he couldn't tell if it were day or night. He frowned, remembering Professor Z's madness, swiping up the Oubliette and raging from the room. He wondered if the professor had already destroyed that one key to fixing everything. He remembered Corrine and Marshall acting and behaving nothing like the two friends he'd known since he'd first entered Blake Holsey High as a scrawny freshman, with large glasses and hand-me-down clothes. He realized, this is the thing he questioned not too long ago. The reactions of his friends to him being gone. Would they care, he'd wondered. Of course they would, he returned, if I'm dead, of course they would. And suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

"I get it," he announced to the school, which creaked and groaned against the storm outside in response, "I understand, alright? I know you did this to me…to teach me a lesson or whatever. I get it. They miss me…it's…tearing them up inside." He hung his head, sighing, "Can I go back to normal now? Hello! I know you're behind this you stupid…idiotic…miserable…_goddamn school_!" he was yelling now, "I'm sick of this! Put me back to normal! Fix this! Make it all better! I learned my stupid lesson, now I just want…I just want…my friends to see me. I don't…I don't want them to keep thinking I'm dead. I don't want…I don't want to hurt them anymore."

Lucas jumped when the door to the lab creaked open. He took a deep breath as a darkened figure stepped in and the light was flicked on. Lucas wasn't sure he was seeing right. What could Vaughn Pearson possibly want in the science lab? He frowned, a thousand ideas as to why running through his mind, each one more sinister than the last.

Vaughn cleared his throat, looking about the room. For a moment, his eyes lingered in Lucas's direction, but before Lucas could even think that it was possible Vaughn could see him, the other boy turned away, stalking towards the large gaping hole and peering down into it. Lucas jumped from the table, starting towards the larger boy.

"Lucas."

The hair on the back of Lucas's neck stood on end. He stopped, narrowing his eyes at the other boy, hands clenching into tight fists.

"What are you doing here, Vaughn?" Lucas demanded. But Vaughn, of course, couldn't hear him.

"I know…" Vaughn began again, sighing heavily, and turning from the hole, "We didn't always get along. You didn't trust me…" It was then that Lucas was taken aback, seeing the grief-stricken look that had settled across Vaughn's features.

"You've got to be kidding me," Lucas muttered, "Vaughn is upset that I'm gone?"

"I guess I didn't always give you a lot of reason too. But I did like you, Lucas, I thought we were pretty good friends…"

Lucas shrugged. He really couldn't argue with that one. They got along alright. Even if Lucas didn't trust Vaughn in the least and considered him an "enemy". They'd still had a few good times together. But that didn't change that it still surprised him slightly to see Vaughn there so choked up and to hear those words come from the other boy's mouth.

"You shouldn't of gone out that way, man," Vaughn conceded.

"What way?" Lucas questioned, his brow scrunched together. What had happened?

"I…don't know why I came here," Vaughn continued, "Maybe to say good-bye…yeah…to say good-bye I guess. You were a good guy. You always did your best, and I guess…I guess that was what mattered. I want you to know, that I'll take care of Josie…and all of them…"

"Yeah, I bet you will," Lucas scoffed, flaring up at the mention of the redhead, "I know exactly how you'll take care of Josie." He stepped up to Vaughn, standing face to face with the boy oblivious to their close proximity, "You stay away from her. Stay away from all of them."

"I know," Vaughn went on, turning away towards the door, "We were probably never going to become the best of friends. And I know sometimes you resented me…maybe even…didn't like me…a lot."

"You got that right."

"But…that doesn't mean I won't miss you."

Lucas couldn't say he wasn't touched. He watched as Vaughn, with a heavy heart, turned, exiting the room.

"That…was the weirdest," Lucas admitted.

Vaughn was startled as he almost ran into Josie on his way down the hall. He gave a slight yelp, but settled upon seeing her inquiring look.

"Josie."

She peeked behind him at the science lab door.

"What were you up to?" she asked. He ran a hand through his hair sheepishly, shrugging.

"I thought…" he started, searching for the right words, "It might help…if I said…good-bye." He lowered his eyes, trying to hide the tears welling in them. Josie smiled somewhat sadly, placing a hand on his arm. He glanced at her, "Josie," he began again, "I…I'm sorry."

"For?"

He took a step forward, boring his gaze into hers.

"Everything. I don't know. Whatever you're mad at me about this time," he answered carefully, his voice fading into a whisper, "I know you're having a hard time trusting me, but I want you to know, I…I care about you, Josie."

"I know, Vaughn," Josie replied quietly, as Vaughn stepped forward, slowly beginning to close the gap between them, "I care about you, too." He bent at the waist, his lips close to brushing hers. She almost leaned in, but at the last minute pulled away, turning from him and he jerked up, startled.

"Josie…I…"

"I can't, Vaughn. I do care about you but I don't know if I can feel _that _way about you now," she said carefully, "And…you're not thinking straight. After Lucas…"

"This isn't about Lucas."

"Yes. It is," Josie told him sharply, her eyes meeting his. It wasn't hard to pick up on the subtle message. He nodded.

"I understand," he murmured, though it was clear he didn't. He was about as far from understanding as one could get, "I'll…see you later, Josie." He brushed by her and she didn't bother to watch him leave.

Josie counted to fifty before glancing over her shoulder to make sure Vaughn was really gone. And then she turned to the science lab door, taking a deep breath, realizing she was shaking.

"This isn't so hard," she told herself, sighing deeply, "Then why can't I open this door?" She rubbed her hands over her face, "You can do this, Josie. You can do this." She reached forward, pushing the door open and stepping through.

The room was eerily silent, and there was an almost solemnity to it. She couldn't even see a glimmer of the old science lab. Nothing seemed familiar. The black covered walls, singed and ashen, the gargantuan dent in the floor, the upturned cinderblocks that were once tables and chairs. She entered quietly, her heart fluttering rapidly, butterflies sprouting in her stomach. She let the door close behind her. It smelled of dust, she noted, coughing slightly, her eyes trailed about the room before coming to stop on that hole. She took a step towards it, taking a deep breath, and working up the courage to peer inside.

Lucas rose from behind the desk where he'd sat down to mull things over. His eyes landing on red hair and a somewhat familiar backside. He hadn't expected a visit from Josie. But then, Vaughn had come, so the world was apparently ending.

"Okay," Josie breathed, "I'm okay." She shuddered, wrapping her arms about herself, looking to the ground, "This is…this is where Vaughn and Professor Z…" she closed her eyes, a lump forming in her throat, "I can't do this."

Lucas stepped up behind her, smirking somewhat and nodding his head.

"I'm real popular today. Everyone wants to talk to me," he muttered, "I didn't expect to see you here, though, Josie. But I guess _you _can't see me either."

He looked away, shaking his head, disappointed. He didn't notice, how Josie froze. And how slowly, she turned to face him. It was when she screamed, that he spun his head back to her, meeting her wide eyes looking directly at him. He glanced over his shoulders, before he was satisfied there was nothing behind him that she could be looking at. He turned back to her. Josie had fallen silent, though her mouth still hung open. Lucas felt his heart leap, but he had to keep himself composed. He stepped forward, wagged a hand in front of her face. She gave him an annoyed look. "You…you can see me."

"Lucas? Is it…is it really you?"

"Yeah. Who else would it be?"

"How…how is this…possible?" she stammered, gaping at him. Lucas grinned.

"Well…I have this really good theory involving aliens…"

"O_kay_," Josie rolled her eyes, "You're _definitely _Lucas. How long have you been here?

"I don't know…ever since the blast I suppose. How long _has _it been since the blast?"

"Three days," Josie answered. She started towards the door, "We have to go talk to Professor Z. This is big. Really big. Everybody thinks you're…" Josie was cut off by the door shutting behind her. Lucas shifted his weight, crossing his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes up. After a brief moment, the door reopened and Josie's head peeked in. She looked expectantly at him, "Are you coming…or not?"

"Josie. Think about it for a moment. If I've been here all this time, don't you think I'd have _gone_ to see Z?"

"I suppose…"

"So do you think _maybe _there's a reason I haven't gone to see Z?"

"…um…" Lucas shook his head and she gave him another annoyed look, "Alright," she snapped, moving back into the room and placing her hands on her hips, "Why haven't you gone to see Z?"

"Because," he drew his breath in, "I can't leave this room. And believe me, I've tried." Josie gave him a strange questioning look.

"Explain."

"Every way that I try to leave this room, and - hun - believe me, I've tried a lot of ways, I just end up back in here."

Josie raised an eyebrow.

"You can't leave this room," Josie repeated. She pursed her lips and Lucas nodded. "Alright, I'll just go get Professor Z and bring him down here." She spun around, heading out the door once more. Lucas reached out to try and stop her, but his hand went through her arm. She didn't even notice.

"Josie, wait!" the door slammed shut in his face. He sighed, exasperated, and shut his eyes, taking a few steps back.

Josie could see him. That was not a bad thing. He wondered if maybe whatever had happened was wearing off. Maybe Professor Z would be able to see him. He was closer to getting back to normal. He wondered if maybe…

Lucas attempted the doorknob first. But like with Josie, his hand went right through. So he stepped through the door. Only to find himself once more in the science lab. He scowled, stalking over to the table and taking a seat. All he had to do was wait for Josie to return.

* * *

END A/N: Curiouser and curiouser...what could possibly happen next, right? Read on to find out!

Please excuse any grammatical and typing errors, and REVIEW! I love _**REVIEW**_s, it's the greatest form of appreciation a reader could give an author on this site.

Moving on...Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: You know, I love Michael Seater. If I were to ever meet him, I would pinch his cheek, like an ugly aunt with bright red smeared lipstick. I don't think he'd appreciate that. But it's just something I'd have the urge to do. He's just so adorable. And I was surprised. I thought he was really young. It turns out, he's only about nine months younger than me...(I learned this while researching for this story) which only makes me love him even more. I kind of wouldn't mind meeting him, but at the same time, I'd be scared too. Meeting an actor or acelebrity of some sorts is always a risk, because it can shatter the preconcieved illusions you have of them. It just raises the question: Is it better to know the real them, or to love them for who you imagine them to be? I don't think it would change my watching the shows he's on if he weren't a great person, because he's still a good actor. It's just food for thought.

Anyways, if you don't review, I babble. So there is your incentive to review.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 5:

Professor Z was startled to find Josie standing in his doorframe. Even more startled when she demanded he accompany her downstairs to the science lab. He was dressed in sweats, he hadn't showered or shaven in the past few days, and his hair was uncombed. He looked, by all meanings of the word, a mess. But if there was one thing that could be said certainly about Josie Trent, she was persistent. If she wanted something, she didn't back down. So he found himself minutes later taking long strides down the hallway in an effort to keep up with Josie's quick pace.

"What is the emergency, Josie?" Professor Z cried, jogging down the stairs beside her.

"You won't believe me," she told him, breaking into a sprint down the hall and calling over her shoulder, "But it's something you should really see."

She threw the door to the science lab open and, out of breath, Professor Z followed her in. He looked around the room. He hadn't been in there since the night of the explosion, and he hadn't really taken in all the damage. Now he grimaced, painful memories of the student lost in that blast brought forward in his mind. Josie put her hands up, spreading them out and looking expectantly at Professor Z. He looked around the room, before turning to her inquiringly.

"Josie, what is this about?"

"Can't you…how can you say that? Can't you see him?"

Professor Z furrowed his brow, taking another look around the room.

"See…who?"

"He can't see me," Lucas spoke up, and Josie turned her face to him. He was sitting on the table, chin propped up in his hand, "I tried to tell you before you took off. He came in the room…I guess a couple days ago. He couldn't see me. Corrine, Marshall, and Vaughn have all been here too. Not one of them could see me. You're the only one, Josie."

"Josie…?" Professor Z said, "Are you alright?" Josie licked her lips, trying to take in what Lucas was telling her. Only she could see him. How was that possible? She took a few steps forward, her eyes boring into Lucas. He shifted uncomfortably under the weight of that stare. There had always been something about the way she looked at people. That intensity. It rattled his nerves but at the same time excited him.

At the moment, Josie was thinking things through. Or trying to, in between having a nervous breakdown. Lucas was dead. And as many delusions as she harbored that he wasn't really gone and it was a trick being played on them by Black Hole High, a shadow over her heart was slowly planting the seeds of doubt within her so that even she wasn't believing her own gut instinct. She was trying to keep everything together, trying to keep everyone together. Was it possible, she wondered, that it wasn't the school playing tricks on her but her own mind. It didn't help that she was the only one who could see Lucas. She turned away from the boy who was plaguing her thoughts back to her teacher. She couldn't throw away her sanity yet.

"Z," she started carefully, wondering how to breech the subject, "Scientifically speaking, what are the possibilities of…well…ghosts?"

"Wait…Josie, what?" Lucas stammered, straightening considerably and not quite following where she was taking the conversation with Z, "Are you thinking that I'm…A ghost implies dead. Josie, I'm not dead." She paid him no mind, however, staring curiously at the teacher.

"Oh…um…well," Professor Z was thoughtful. Given a science topic, his thoughts were momentarily relieved of his current grief. He removed his glass, rifling through his mind, "Well…that's a complex subject right there, Josie. _Scientifically speaking_, ghosts are really up for debate. There are some scientists who have dedicated their lives to proving the existence of ghosts and then, less open-minded, scientist who spend their lives scoffing at them while studying more practical fields of science. I mean, first you'd have to figure out what a ghost is. A residual life force left on this plane of existence? Or an entity all its own? And even then, that just leads to such esoteric questions as what is the spirit or soul of a person? What is that consciousness that makes us 'human'?"

"Well…say you saw a ghost. How would you know it was a ghost? And…what would the ghost want?"

"I can answer that for you," Lucas cried, "I am not a ghost. And I want to fix this…you know, not being seen thing!"

"Ah…interesting questions. I'm not really a parapsychologist, and really, there are just theories on these things anyways, nothing proven. Ghosts have been described in different ways, the most popular being translucent, pale, and often times able to break certain laws of physics. But I think the best way to tell if it's a ghost, would be if you're seeing someone that's dead," Professor Z explained, "And as to what it would want. Well, once again, this is another field made up of theories and half-explanations. The more modern and most popular idea of the ghost is that it's a lingering spirit of a dead person who stays amongst the living because the person it was died with something left unfinished. In order for the ghost to move on from life it would have to satisfy the unfinished business, as it were. But there are other theories."

"I see…what if that ghost can only be seen by one person…and can't leave a particular…say…area?"

"Josie," Lucas breathed haggardly, jumping down from the table top to stand his full height, "I'm only going to say this once more. I. Am. Not. A. Ghost."

Professor Z narrowed his eyes at the young girl.

"Josie, what is this about?" he questioned, though from the look on his face, he already had a hunch. Josie sighed audibly.

"I can see Lucas," she mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"I can see Lucas," she spoke up, and Professor Z raised his brow, "I know what you're thinking. I'm crazy, right?"

"No…of course not," Professor Z assured her, then in a patronizing voice, "Is Lucas here right now?"

"Ugh!" Josie threw her hands into the air, turning and walking a few paces from him, then turning and walking back, "I know it sounds insane, and completely impossible, Professor Z, but please hear me out. I don't think Lucas was killed in that explosion. I think that…well I believe…it's another black hole mystery. Somehow, Lucas is here, in this room. No one but me can see him, and he can't leave here. It must have something to do with the Oubliette…whatever it does and…"

All the while Josie was talking, Professor Z found himself shaking his head until finally he caught her shoulders.

"Josie," he cried, "Please, just stop." Josie opened her mouth to protest, but she saw the red rim of his eyes, how they glistened with new tears, and the pain more evident in his voice. He released her, satisfied she was done talking, "Josie…I know that you've been having trouble adjusting to what happened."

"Adjusting?" Josie sneered, "Lucas - "

"Is dead," Professor Z interrupted, and both Lucas and Josie caught how his voice cracked at that, "You saw him, Josie. You saw the…the…body."

"Body?" Lucas repeated, "What body? He can't possibly mean…_my body_?"

"You think I'm crazy," Josie guessed, "You think I'm just seeing things."

"No, by no means," Professor Z was quick to say, he walked away from her, leaning against a tattered and scorched shelf, "Josie, dealing with the death of someone you were close to is always difficult. And despite your best efforts, I'm sure, to hide your pain, I can see that you've been taking it particularly hard. You haven't been getting much sleep lately, have you?"

"I…" Josie started, then lowering her eyes, "No."

"Or eating much, either?"

"I guess not," she murmured, playing with the hem of her shirt.

For the first time since Josie had entered the room, Lucas really looked at her. He winced. Why hadn't he seen how bad off she was? Her skin was placid, her hair tied back in a messy half-hearted ponytail. She hadn't bothered with her clothes, wearing tattered jeans and an oversized shirt. She was pale, a bit sallow, and her eyes were sporting prominent bags. She looked so brittle, he thought, a slight breeze could push her over. Where was the Josie he knew? Healthy, bright, and strong? What was this weak creature standing before him, a shadow compared to his Josie.

"The mind can only take so much strain, Josie. I believe that what you think you are seeing is not, in fact, Lucas, but a subconscious delusion stemmed from fatigue and minor starvation," Professor Z concluded. Josie was silent. He turned to face her, leaning his back against the shelf and folding his arms over his chest, "Tell me what's going on. I know I haven't been around the past couple of days…I guess it wasn't very responsible of me…but I'm here now. Talk to me, Josie. Tell me what you're feeling."

"What I'm feeling?" Josie demanded, "I'm feeling angry."

"Alright," Professor Z continued, "At who?"

"At _you_. Because you think I'm insane!" Josie cried.

"Okay…" Professor Z relented, shifting slightly and pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, "Now, Josie, I think you may be a little angry at someone else, too." Josie lost her footing then, lowering her eyes. She flustered. "Josie…who else are you angry with?"

"I don't…well…I…" she closed her eyes, "Maybe I'm a little angry…a bit angry at…Lucas."

"_Me?_"

"And why is that, Josie?" Professor Z asked, a look of triumph on his face that they finally seemed to be getting somewhere.

"Well…I'm mad at him for…" Josie stumbled with her words as she jostled through her emotions. She was surprised to have heard herself say that. She hadn't realized until then that she was angry at Lucas. What _was _she angry at him for? "I'm mad because…because…I'm angry at him for…for dying."

"Uh…Josie…I'm not…"

"I see, so…" Professor Z began again, but he was quickly cut off by Josie as her eyes flashed open.

"I mean, how could he do that? He knew better then to mess with things he knew nothing about! And how could he just die like that? _How?_ We needed him, and he left us. How could he do that to us? How could he do that to me?"

"Well…I…"

"Josie," Lucas breathed softly, staring at her in stun. She was silent again, studying the floor, her cheeks flushed and body visibly trembling. Her fists were clenched, finger nails biting through the flesh of her palms.

"And I'm angry at myself. Because I'm trying so hard to be tough and strong, the Josie everybody expects, but Lucas is gone…how can I be strong against that? How? I need to be strong for everyone, but I can't hold on."

"Josie, nobody expects you to be the strong one," Professor Z commented.

"Well who else is going to do it? Huh? Marshall is talking about leaving, Vaughn doesn't talk about anything unless it's sports related, and Corrine just sits in our room crying all day! Who's going to hold us all together? _You?_"

"Now, Josie," Professor Z interjected, "That's not fair."

She hung her head, taking deep breaths. He studied her a moment, before clearing his throat.

"Josie…have you…have you cried?"

Her eyes flashed up, looking into him with a burning confusion.

"Excuse me?" she demanded.

"Cried. It's a natural part of the grieving process," Professor Z explained to her, "Crying helps to…"

"I cry every night," Josie whispered, and Professor Z fell silent. Lucas felt his heartbreak.

"Josie," Professor Z spoke up again, softly, "I think the reason you're seeing Lucas now is maybe because you want to talk to him. There are things you want to say to him, perhaps?" Josie peeked up at the teacher, "I think in a way…you're giving yourself that chance. I'm going to leave you alone, give you time to talk to Lucas."

"I don't understand, though. I miss him, Z…but…why do I feel like this? Why does it hurt so much? I've been afraid I'd lost people before, but it had never felt like this..."

Professor Z sighed, smiling sadly, "Sometimes, Josie…sometimes you don't know how important someone is to you until they're no longer there. I'll be outside if you need me." Josie nodded and he headed for the door, disappearing into the hall.

"Josie, you can't possibly believe that…" Lucas started, but Josie stopped him with a soft moan that escaped her throat.

"There were so many things we hadn't done yet," she mumbled, "We needed you to help us solve the Blake Holsey mystery. There are so many jokes, so many stories, and moments in time that aren't going to happen now." She paused, and Lucas thought to say something, but he wanted to hear what she had to say, "There are things I might have one day needed to tell you, but now I'll never get the chance."

"Josie. Please, listen to me. I'm not dead," Lucas insisted, "You'll have those chances, we'll do all those things that we haven't done yet!" Tears were now streaming steadily down Josie's face, and she was shaking uncontrollably. Without thinking, Lucas reached out to comfort her, but his hand fell through her body, grabbing only empty air. She stared at it in horror. He realized, that hadn't helped his case at all. Her eyes met his, burning with a swirl of anger and sorrow.

"_Why did you die_?" she demanded of him, before turning on her heel and running out the door. Lucas chased after her, calling "Josie wait," but as he ran though the door, he found himself once more in the science lab. He let out a frustrated cry.

"Why can't I get out of this room?" he yelled at the blackened walls.

Lucas realized he was shaking. The things Josie had said were pounding in his head and it pained him to see her with so much grief. He'd caused her that pain, he realized. It was all his fault that she was so miserable. He put his hand through the door, watching it with a distraught expression.

"Maybe I really am dead."

He sighed, stalking towards the table. He didn't bother turning around when the door reopened. It didn't matter who was there. He was stuck in his purgatory between one life and the next. He wondered what he would do to pass the time. Think of Josie and all the pain he'd caused her. Think of all his friends and the pain he'd caused them. Think of how everything was his fault.

"What are you still doing here?" a voice said casually over the unmistakable sound of a broom scraping across the floor. Lucas spun, his eyes focusing on the janitor. His heart jumped into his throat.

"_You _can see me?"

The janitor lifted his gaze, looking directly at the younger man. His face was as expressionless or, rather, unreadable as always.

"Of course. You're there, aren't you?"

"Why does that not surprise me?" Lucas asked of no one in particular, throwing his hands up above his head. The janitor seemed to smirk slightly.

"Having trouble getting noticed?"

"As if you don't know anything about it…"

"You haven't answered my question," the janitor persisted, "Why are you still here?"

"I think that would be obvious," Lucas replied haughtily, "I can't leave this room!"

"Why not?"

"Because…I can't."

"Of course you can. You always could."

Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. And how do I leave here?" he demanded. The janitor pushed his broom casually.

"I would have thought you were smart enough to know that," the janitor scoffed, seeming to be enjoying being so obscure, "The same way you came in."

"The same way I came in…the door? I've tried the door! I can't open the door, my hand goes through the knob. I walk through the door, I'm back in here. It doesn't work!" Lucas said on the verge of a shout. But it was obvious, from the way the janitor continued to sweep the hopeless mess that was the floor, Lucas wasn't getting any other answers on that. He sighed. Moving on. "Even if I do get out of here, what am I supposed to do beyond that? No one but Josie can see me and she thinks I'm a figment of her overworked imagination. She's not going to help."

"Just remember," the janitor said, "Even if you're no longer there, you're not gone." And then as abruptly as he'd entered the room, he turned and left.

Lucas put a hand to his forehead. His mind was such a jumbled mess. The way out of the room was the same way in. Which had to be the door, right? But he'd tried the door, he couldn't get out of it. And what about that last bit the janitor had said. 'even if you're no longer there, you're not gone'. How could he not be gone if he was no longer there? It didn't make any sense.

-00000-

Corrine took a deep breath, standing in front of that imposing door. She adjusted her shirt and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before softly knocking. There was some rather muffled movement inside, and then the door slowly opened. She forced a smile up at Marshall. He looked wearily down at her, rubbing the back of his head and grunting, "what time is it?" a bit drowsily.

"Did I wake you?" she asked carefully, the faint smile fading from her face.

"I wasn't really sleeping," he mumbled, "Did you…need something?"

Corrine opened her mouth but no sound came out. She closed it. She hadn't really thought about why she was coming there. She was wondering how Marshall was doing, first and foremost. Having spent so much time locked up in her room studying and crying, she hadn't really seen him the past two days. She could see over his shoulder that he almost had all his packing done. His side of the room was almost completely empty of any personal effects. It seemed strange, a bit ghostly, all of Lucas's belongings laying in there alone.

"Can I…come in?" she asked. He took a moment to consider it, before widening the door and motioning that she enter. She walked in, thoughtfully looking about the room, before taking a seat on his bed, "You're almost finished packing."

"Yeah," Marshall replied, shutting the door and leaning against it, looking at Corrine.

"So…you're really leaving," she continued, lowering her eyes to her lap. She folded her hands.

"In about another week, yes," he answered quietly. He started towards her, but paused, shaking his head and turning towards the door, "Corrine…I…" He could feel words pressing against his tongue. Things he wanted to say, but couldn't quite understand or get out. It all sounded so coded in his head. Like a foreign language. His feelings for her were all Greek to him.

"Why don't I help you finish packing?" Corrine suggested, sensing a need to change the subject before he said something that would make his leaving all the more painful.

"Thanks," Marshall said, "Corrine. You know, I have to leave here. At least…for right now. Lucas is…was…my best friend."

"I know, Marshall," Corrine interjected, "It can't be easy for you…it's not easy for any of us. I was wrong to get mad you for making the decision to leave. You have to do what you…have to do to get past this. And I shouldn't have even suggested that solving the mystery behind the black hole here was more important than losing Lucas."

"It's not like I'll be completely gone from y-…from the science club. I can still exchange e-mails…and maybe help with research, keep in touch."

"I think we'd all like that," Corrine murmured. They held each other's eyes for a brief moment, before flustering and breaking the connection. "Um…what would you like me to help with?"

* * *

END A/N: Yes, that was a slight Corrine/Marshall moment. The janitor finally made his omniscient appearance, and Josie is freaking out.

Oh, and a note on Michael Seater. While researching for this story, I did come across some very strange fans on fandoms and have heard divergent ideas as to his personalities and claims from people who say they've went to school with him and know him (don't ever believe those people, for the most part, they're all liars. But you all knew that, right...?) and say he's a dick or something that thinks he's an all-that actor. I don't claim to know anything for certain, but common sense dictates if Michael Seater were anything like that, there's no way that he would, not only, continually work with the same actors on different projects (Robert Clark, Shadia Simmons, for instance...) but also constantly be hired by the same company on different shows. (The Zack Files and Life With Derek are both handled by the same production company). If he was at all any kind of arrogant dick, it would make him difficult to work with, and nobody wants to work with a difficult actor no matter how good they are. (Take Shannon Doherty for example)

Got off track there, again.

Please excuse any grammatical or typing errors. Please _**REVIEW**_! And...thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm taping the Strange Days series, and I just missed the first ten seconds or so of the episode on right now. I'm so pissed! Oh well...I guess...augh! I'm gonna be mad about it for awhile. They'll release it on DVD one day, though, right?

Anyways, missing the show. This is probably all for today. More to come tomorrow.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 6:

Lucas was laying on the floor, staring at the door, his legs sticking through an upturned table.

"I have to leave the way I came in," he was saying, "I came in through the door. But I haven't been able to leave through the door. So how can I leave the way I came in, if it won't let me leave." He'd been running through the same logic for what seemed hours to no avail. "Stupid janitor," he muttered. And then, suddenly, he clumsily pulled himself to his feet, "I got it," he announced, before gripping the table and fighting the dizzy spell that accompanied picking himself up so fast. He shook his head and straightened, "I have to look at this as if it were a science problem. Objective: to leave the room. Constants: the door, and me. Variables…" Lucas sighed, hunching, "Too many to count."

He paced about the room stroking his chin, the gears in his mind twisting and turning.

"What are the major differences between when I entered this room and now?" he mused, his eyes lit up, "I went through the open doorway, not through the door. Maybe it has to be open…" he sighed, shaking his head, "Great. How am I going to open it?" As if in reply, the doorknob jiggled slightly, and then twisted. Someone was coming in. Lucas grinned, stepping up and waiting as the door swung open and Principle Durst started in. He maneuvered around her - he'd already been through Z and Josie, but Durst was just too gross - and slipped out the doorway.

Only to find himself back in the science lab. The door closing behind him, as Principle Durst entered the room, clucking her tongue. He sighed, disappointed.

"Well, that didn't work," he muttered, but not discouraged, "There's got to be something else…something I'm missing. What else is there…what else is there…" He looked to himself, eyes running over his legs, his arms, his chest. "I wasn't intangible. I had a solid body. I have to go through the doorway in a solid body," he shook his head, what little excitement he gained from the realization dwindling away, "Where am I going to get a solid body?" His eyes fell on Principle Durst, who was almost surveying the room. His face contorted with disgust, "Why me?" he demanded of the ceiling.

Lucas stepped up beside the principle, taking a deep breath and rubbing his hands together. His idea was to jump into her body, maybe he could possess her or something, take control. In movies, ghosts did it all the time. He took another deep breath. The things he had to put up with at that school. He bent his knees, and quickly flung himself towards the portly older woman before he lost the nerve.

And flew right through her. Tripping and falling to the ground. He groaned, lifting himself up and checking for any possible injury aside from the sore ego.

"Okay, Lucas, there's a reason they're called 'movies'," he muttered to himself, scrambling to his feet once more.

"Hm," Principle Durst snorted, before heading towards the door.

"I've got one last plan. This _better_ work," Lucas told himself, before rushing to fall in behind Durst. She opened the door, and right as she began through, he stepped into her, walking through the door intermingled with her body. As soon as they were in the hallway, Lucas stumbled out of the Principle, checking himself quickly as the older woman departed down the hall, having noticed nothing. Lucas looked around the mostly empty and wonderfully familiar corridor, and grinned. "Yes!"

"Oh, Victor," Lucas heard Durst squeal in surprise. He edged his way around the corner, stopping in his tracks as he saw the older Pearson dressed in usual black.

"Amanda. I'm here to see the site," Victor stated brusquely. Lucas's eyebrows drew together. What site? Principle Durst had dropped her voice at this point, so Lucas couldn't make out what they were saying. And then he remembered something. They couldn't see him. He began forward cautiously, and he stood right beside Victor, shoulder to shoulder.

"…gress you've made with…" Principle Durst was saying until Victor raised a hand to cut her off.

"It is of the highest confidentiality," Victor told her, "I will inform you the minute anything happens that I feel is necessary for you to know about. Now, have you told anyone about any of this?"

"Of course not," Principle Durst hissed, "I called only you."

"And the boy…he was the only one involved with this 'accident'?" Victor pressed, leering down at the elderly woman. She swallowed hard. Lucas frowned, chewing his inner cheek. What were they talking about?

"Well…there were other's there…but he was the only one affected by it," Principle Durst answered meekly. Victor raised an eyebrow.

"Was Vaughn there?"

Lucas arched his eyebrows. Wait…_what_ were they talking about?

"Yes…but…he didn't appear to have been there when the incident occurred."

"I see. Show me the area," Victor commanded. Durst led him down the hall towards the science lab, and Lucas watched them, gaping. He thought to follow as well, but he wasn't ready to go back into the lab. What if he couldn't get out again? Who knew when his next chance would be.

Lucas moved swiftly through the halls and up the stairs with ease. He was used to being invisible to his fellow classmates. He paused when he saw Vaughn leaning against the banister talking with Stu Kubiak and other football players. Stu said something and the others laughed. Vaughn was silent. He muttered something about, "there are more things to life…" Lucas frowned, deciding he didn't want to kill brain cells eavesdropping on their conversation. He continued down the hall, picking up on dialogue here and there. Most kids were talking about how nice it was not having classes for the week, which Lucas found strange.

"…but you know, what do I care about some little nerd…" he overheard one girl saying, but tried to ignore it as he came up to his room. She was probably talking about someone else, not him, he convinced himself. He paused, looking at the door curiously. He wondered if Marshall was in. When was Marshall leaving? It didn't take him long to decide before he first tried the doorknob, which his hand went right through, then stepped through the door.

Lucas was surprised to find himself face to face, nearly a millimeter, from Corrine. He jumped quickly away from her as she bent to put a box to the side of the door. The room looked like two different rooms, as one side was practically empty, and the other was still overflowing with Lucas's things. Marshall was sitting on the floor packing things into a box. They were both so silent it was nerve-wracking.

Marshall lifted a picture of him and Lucas in the shade of a tree outside Blake Holsey. It was their first day. They both looked so excited. He turned the picture over, burying his face in his hand.

"Marshall…?" Corrine questioned, "Are you okay?" She seemed solemn.

"Uh…" Marshall rubbed his face slightly, sniffing, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Lucas left the room quickly. It was comforting to know Marshall had yet to leave the school, but at the same time, the eeriness of that scene left him somewhat depressed. It wasn't fun being dead. Somehow, Lucas felt he needed to rush, that he didn't have much time, though he knew it was a strange feeling to have. At least, he thought it was.

When he reached Josie's door, he felt he should knock. Of course, stupidly, he tried it, and, of course his hand went through. So he took a deep breath, knowing that this was definitely crossing a line somewhere and could definitely jeopardize his friendship with Josie, albeit, it was an emergency, and stepped through the door.

When his eyes fell on Josie, the only thing he could really do was stare and gape. She was in the middle of changing, he noted her bra was a pretty yellow color, and she was standing in front of a mirror, fumbling through her laundry for a new shirt. She looked up, absently running her hand through her hair. And then, she turned and her eyes locked on Lucas.

She screamed.

Lucas jumped back, lowering his eyes sheepishly, his cheeks a deep red. She had reached for the nearest article of clothing, holding it up to her chest defensively and glaring accusingly and somewhat confusedly at him.

"I'm so sorry," he started, stumbling as he turned his back to her and picked a spot on the ceiling to stare at, "I would have knocked but my hand just goes right though…"

"What are you doing here?" Josie demanded, pulling a t-shirt on. She closed her eyes, licking her lips, "This is not happening. You're not really here. You can't be. You're not real. You're not real. You're not real. You're not real." Lucas turned to glance at her with a raised brow. She peeked an eye open at him, before sighing, "That didn't work."

"Maybe because I am real?" Lucas suggested.

"No. You're not," Josie argued, "Lucas is dead. So you're not real."

"But I am."

"You're _not_."

"I _am_."

"You…"

"Are…"

"…not…"

"…dead."

"_Real_! Stop that," Josie cried and Lucas smirked, "You…you're just a figment of my imagination!"

"So now you're imagining me watching you change?" Lucas joked, "My, Josie, that is a dirty mind you have. Yellow is a good color on you, by the way." She widened her eyes in shock before spinning her back to him and crossing her arms over her chest protectively.

"What are you doing here?" she repeated angrily, "I thought you said you couldn't leave the science lab!"

"I had a visit from the janitor," Lucas explained, before shaking his head, and putting his hands in front of him for emphasis, "But that's not important right now. Josie, I just overheard…"

"Whoa. Wait. You had a visit from the janitor?" Josie turned her eyes back on him.

"What did I _just _say!" Lucas muttered, throwing his hands up in defeat, and walking around the edge of her and Corrine's shared room. It looked the same as always. Corrine's half neat and organized, Josie's a chaotic landfill.

"_He could see you_?"

"Yes," Lucas hissed exasperatedly.

Josie rolled her eyes, shaking her head, "Why am I not surprised?"

"You know, I said the same thing…" Lucas began, before shaking his head and reminding himself to stay on track, "He told me how to get out of the science lab…well…he didn't tell me…but he…did…"

"I know what you mean," Josie assured him, and he went on.

"But I just overheard Durst and _Victor_ talking about what happened. And _get _this Victor wanted to see the science lab. He kept calling it 'the scene of the incident'. Josie, I think what's going on definitely has something to do with the black hole."

Josie brightened for a moment, before lowering her eyes.

"Lucas…what's happening to you?" she asked. Lucas scrunched his brow, glancing down at himself. He was fading!

"Oh man," he groaned, before looking back to her, "I don't have much time, Josie. I need you to get the science club together and bring them down to the lab…" he trailed off, moving his head back and forth as she was doing. He stopped, pointing his finger threateningly at her, "Stop shaking your head at me."

"No," she moaned, chewing her thumbnail and walking away from him, "You're not real. You're just a figment of my imagination…you're not real…"

"Josie, I don't need this right now. You are not helping!"

"Just go away! You're not real!"

Lucas scrambled, he was almost gone now. His legs and arms completely faded. His heart was pounding in his chest. Somehow he knew, he just had to get the gang down to the science lab. His mind reeled. There had to be someway to convince Josie he was the real Lucas and not some figment of her imagination, and that he wasn't really gone. And then, he recalled what the janitor had said. _Just remember_, and an idea struck him.

"Josie!" he called, desperately, "Look…if I'm not real, if I'm just a figment of your imagination, then I wouldn't know anything that Lucas had known before the accident that you didn't, right?"

"I guess…" she mumbled.

"Then…Josie! Look at me, go to my room! In my closet, there's a package for you. It's wrapped in blue, has a card on it with your name. It's your birthday present. Josie, please, I'm begging you, bring the science club down to the lab. Please, do this for me. I need you."

And then he was gone.

Josie turned, staring at the spot where Lucas had just stood. She sunk to the floor, kneeling with her head in her hands. He was gone. Again, Lucas was gone. Maybe this time forever, she thought with a hollow sob. Why was he haunting her? Why was he tormenting her? She squeezed her eyes shut.

And then flashed them open.

She had to put it to rest. She stood abruptly and throwing her door open, she slammed it shut behind her. She tore down the hall towards dorm 32.

Corrine and Marshall both jumped when Josie burst in unannounced. She ran her eyes over the room, before stopping on her objective and bounding over, Marshall and Corrine following her with speechless eyes. Josie thrust the closet open and began shuffling through clothes on hangers, checking pockets, rummaging along the top shelf, finding a sleeping bag, a pillow, a toy race car, and other various objects. She plopped to the floor, ravaging through knick-knacks and fallen or discarded clothes, tossing them out of the closet over her shoulder. She saw a glimmer of blue and ripped it out savagely only to discover it was nothing more than a half-melted action figure. She tossed it over her shoulder as well. And then she fell back, glowering at the closet with maddened eyes and a twitch on her lip.

"It's not here," she stated. Corrine and Marshall took that as a cue to blink.

"What's not there?" Marshall asked, clearing his throat rather loudly. Josie sighed, shaking her head so that her hair fell around her face, and lifting herself up. She started slowly towards the door.

"Nothing," she muttered. She had let herself hope…but it wasn't there. She really was cracking up. Everything had gotten to be too much and she was finally going insane. All she wanted to do now was take a nice, long, hot shower and then fall to sleep. Maybe never wake up again.

"Okay," Marshall muttered, "You rush into my room without knocking looking like you've seen a ghost…"

"Funny you should say that," Josie mumbled to herself.

"Tear my closet apart looking for something you say isn't there," Marshall went on, "And it's…nothing?" Josie sighed, opening her mouth to reply, when something struck her. She turned to Marshall, pointing at the spot she'd just torn apart.

"That's your closet," Josie questioned. Slowly, Marshall nodded.

"Josie, are you alright?" Corrine spoke up, but Josie was already walking towards the other closet door across the room, pointing at it and glancing at Marshall.

"So then that's…"

"Lucas's," Marshall answered.

"But I thought that one was…"

"We switched," Marshall shrugged, looking downcast to the box in front of him, "He was convinced someone or something was going through his clothes at night, so he thought switching closets would 'throw them off the scent'…"

But Josie wasn't listening. She made her way to the closet, tugging it open. Her eyes trailed from the shelf at the top overflowing with half-finished or didn't-work-properly inventions, down along the neatly ironed shirts and pressed slacks, to the stacks of boxes with parts and wires. On top of it all was a neatly wrapped shiny blue box. There was a card tucked into a crisp white envelope taped to it. 'Josie' was written on the white in Lucas's sloppy handwriting. She stared at it with bated breath.

"Josie…" Corrine whispered. Josie licked her lips, tears forming in the corners of her eyes and an almost smile starting on her face.

"Emergency science club meeting in the lab. _Now_."

* * *

END A/N: Yay, now we're getting somewhere. This story is moving right along. I'm thinking I might write another story after this, a sequel of sorts, but that's if this one is recieved well. I've, of course, already got one planned out, but I haven't started writing it or anything. I don't know what I'm talking about so I'll just change the subject.

I was thinking, it's weird, isn't it? The science club members are all (with the exception of Vaughn) like the top students at Blake Holsey, but they're also the ones who get in the most trouble. I just found it ironic, because that's not usually how things work.

Please excuse any grammatical or typing errors. REVIEWs are always welcomed, and actually, encouraged!

Thanks for Reading.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow, this is the longest of all the chapters in this story...wow, and only at 5000 words. Which is really short for me, like half the normal length of my chapters. I mean, the last chapter I posted on my other story (Twisted Life...which is an RP fic) was 15000 words long, if that's any indication as to how short this story is for me. Anyways, I'm so glad that people are at least reading this, or glancing at it, and all the people that have reviewed (All six of them) like it or love it as some of them so flatteringly put it!

Which brings me to, thanks for the reviews:

TwistedSister1962: It may please you to know that Z gets a lot of coverage in the next few chapters. And as to, if I am of age, there's a distinct possibility I'm probably older than you...but a Josie/Z pairing seems to weird for me...I'm generally not into the whole teacher/student relationship thing, even if she's not his student anymore.

xSarah: As in...xSarah from the Recess fandom? Oh wow, it's been awhile...um...I'm a little embarrassed that I've gone so long without updating Killing the Daisies, I don't know what I should say to you. I'm sorry I believe is in order. And I'm glad you love this story and don't have "maim" and "kill" on your mind because I haven't updated my other work at all recently and am suddenly caught redhanded posting another fic in another fandom. I actually finished this story though, so you won't be left hanging for months on end with no conclusion in sight! Thanks for the review. Ahem.

AngelD88: I'm so happy thatyou lovethis story...I didn't think anyone would! And I can't wait for more reviews from you (pretty please?)

bob: Aww...what's with the threatening? If you kill me, keep in mind, I can't write anymore fanfics...or finish the ones I have. You wouldn't want that, would you? _Would you_?

BabyGirlBlake: You really think that? I was almost certain I had them so out-of-character...I hope that you continue to review as well as read.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 7:

"What are we doing here?" Marshall demanded, as Josie pushed the science lab door open, leading in him, Corrine, and Professor Z. She was relieved to find Lucas sitting on the table, staring happily at them. She grinned.

"I didn't think you would come," Lucas told her truthfully.

"I didn't think you'd be here," she returned, and her three companions first looked about the room before fixing her with a strange stare.

"When I disappeared I ended up back here," Lucas explained, then shrugging, "I sort of had a hunch I would."

"You could have told me," Josie retorted, mock angry, her friends looking confusedly around the room again, "I was worried sick about you."

"I take it that means you believe that I'm real then," Lucas asked.

"I found the box," Josie informed him, "Blue wrapping paper, card with my name on it…just like you said."

"Uh…Josie…who are you talking to?" Corrine asked and Josie blushed slightly, realizing to them, it appeared she was speaking to an empty room. She looked to them almost apologetically.

"I'm talking to…" she smirked uncertainly, "Lucas."

They all exchanged looks washed with pain, before turning back to her.

"Josie, I thought we talked about this," Professor Z stepped forward, "I know how desperately you want to believe that there's a possibility Lucas isn't gone. That it's all a mistake. But we have to face facts. We all miss him terribly…he was a good kid…a good student."

Josie groaned, walking further into the room, "I know that it sounds insane! But Lucas is not dead. And he's here. And he needs our help getting him back to normal."

"Alright, Josie, that is going far enough," Corrine cried, "I know that everyone grieves differently, but this is getting out of hand! Now you've brought us back down here, where…where…you have to stop this, Josie! Lucas is gone. He's gone, he's gone, he's gone! He's not stuck in some black hole mystery type…ugh! I'm out of here." She started towards the door and Marshall and Z turned to follow. Josie looked hopelessly to Lucas.

"We have to convince them," Lucas said, jumping from the table, "Um…uh…you have to stop them…"

"You guys, wait, you owe it to me...to _Lucas _to wait! To just hear me out," Josie cried, and they all halted reluctantly, backs to her, "There has to be a way to prove to you that what I'm saying is the truth. Lucas, tell me…tell me something you would know that I wouldn't."

"A secret…" Lucas was thoughtful, "Something I would know that…something…" he snapped his fingers, "Marshall! He has this sock puppet that he made with his mom when he was like…three, out of one of his dad's old socks. It's brown, has these rolling eyeballs, a red nose. He can't sleep in the dorms without it." Josie's face twisted with shock and amusement.

"He _sleeps with a sock puppet_?" she squealed in disbelief and Marshall tensed, slowly turning around to look at Josie horrified.

"Yeah, its name is Mister Sumpterdinkle or something like that…"

"Mister Sumpter-" Josie was cut off as Marshall jumped forward, clamping a hand over her mouth, Corrine and Professor Z turning to watch interestedly.

"No…wait, it was Dr. Sumpterdinkle," Lucas corrected himself.

Josie broke into laughter, pulling away from Marshall's grasp.

"The sock is a doctor!" she roared. Corrine and Professor Z found themselves chuckling slightly as well. Marshall caught Josie under the elbow, laughing over his shoulder to the others, "I have no idea what she's talking about…" while pulling her to the side and dropping his voice to a low whisper, "_How do you know about that_," he hissed roughly. Josie wiped the mirth from her eyes.

"Lucas told me," she answered. He glowered somewhat and quickly she threw in, "You know that he couldn't have possibly told me before. He wouldn't have betrayed you like that. But it is an emergency now." Marshall looked thoughtful, and then paled, his eyes darting about the room.

"Lucas?" he called quietly. Josie smiled triumphantly.

"He's…actually over there," she said, pointing in the opposite direction Marshall was looking. She turned back to Corrine and Professor Z, placing her hands on her hips, "Well, Lucas," she proclaimed, "Time to convince these two…"

"No!" they both shouted in unison, trying to think of anything Lucas may know about them that they didn't want anyone else to. Professor Z straightened, and Corrine coughed slightly, flustered.

"We believe you," Z said, "We're quite convinced."

"Finally we're getting somewhere," Lucas cried out happily, hopping back up on the desk and looking expectantly to his friends.

"This is amazing," Professor Z commented.

"But how is it possible?" Corrine questioned.

"Well…I did turn invisible that one time," Marshall suggested.

"That's right," Corrine agreed, "Maybe it's like that…"

Josie looked to Lucas who was shaking his head.

"Lucas says 'no way'," she told them.

"Tell them why, Josie," Lucas commanded. Josie rolled her eyes at him, giving him a very annoyed look.

"You're lucky your in trouble," she warned him before turning to the others, "Well first of all, I can see him," she explained, "And hear him, none of you can. And, he's pretty stuck in this room. Though…how did you get out before?" she turned to Lucas quizzically. He grimaced, shaking his head.

"I really don't want to talk about that. Desperate times called for _very_ desperate measures. Tell them my theory," he replied. Josie shook her head. The others were feeling rather left out, and a bit weird as they were only receiving one side of the conversation.

"I am not suggesting aliens," she muttered. Marshall chuckled.

"That sounds like Lucas," he grinned.

"That's not what I mean," Lucas replied, "I think whatever happened to me may have something to do with the Oubliette. Please tell me Professor Z hasn't destroyed it yet."

"Also, you guys, we all saw his body," Corrine spoke up, having not heard anything Lucas had said, "So…he must not be in his body." Professor Z walked away from them, his hand covering his mouth as he was deep in concentration, "But once again, how is that possible?"

"He thinks it has something to do with the Oubliette," Josie mentioned, Z perking slightly, though looking a bit guilty, "He wants to know if you've…destroyed it?" Professor Z was grinning, shaking his head.

"I was going to, I even had the bat ready to do just that, but I realized that if it could produce an explosion so massive it would probably be safer if I waited until I had time to properly break it down," Professor Z answered, then frowning somewhat, "How did he know about that?"

"How did you know about that?" Josie looked to Lucas. He rolled his eyes.

"Hi, I've been _here_ the past few days," he answered.

"He's kind of been hanging out in the lab…you know…invisible to all of you, ever since the explosion," Josie replied. Marshall and Corrine exchanged worried looks.

"So he saw…" Corrine started, but trailed off. Josie looked to Lucas who was smirking.

"You know, I was very touched by everything you all had to say," he said, and Josie shook her head, "It's good to know that I mean so much to…"

"_O_kay," Josie muttered, giving him a dark glare. He looked away sheepishly.

"What happened with the Oubliette anyways?" Marshall questioned, looking around the room at his friends' faces. Josie looked to Lucas.

"What happened with the Oubliette anyways?" she repeated.

"I don't know, really. It opened up and…I just can't remember after that," Lucas answered.

"He said it opened up and then that was it," Josie shrugged.

"It opened up?" Professor Z looked bewildered.

"It opened up?" Josie to Lucas.

"Yes, when I touched it."

"He says it opened when he touched it."

"Look, this is all very weird," Marshall started, pacing back and forth, "Only here at Blake Holsey would I be talking to my dead best friend about how he…he's sure he's not dead?" Josie looked to Lucas.

"Are you sure you're not…"

"Josie, I'm incorporeal, not deaf," Lucas snapped.

"Sor_ry_," Josie muttered. She had seemed to be enjoying her part as middleman, happy that her friends were no longer grieving or acting like brain-dead zombies. And that Lucas was really there and she wasn't going insane, "But are you…sure, I mean?"

"Yeah. For a moment, I doubted myself, but for some reason, I know I'm not dead," Lucas answered.

"He says he's sure he's not dead," Josie informed the others.

"So then…what is he?" Marshall asked. Everyone thought on that.

"I was thinking," Lucas spoke up, and when Josie turned to him, the others followed her gaze though they couldn't see or hear him, "That I was maybe on some other plane of existence…some other dimension…that I'm capable of looking and seeing all of this," he spread his arms out, "But I'm not really here…but then…you can see me Josie, and…apparently my body is still here…so that theory is dumped."

"He said he thought he was in a different dimension," Josie began relaying the defunct theory, "Well, at least, he did at first…that he could see everything here, but wasn't really here. But since his body is still here and I can see him…he's not thinking that's a possibility anymore."

"It's a start though," Professor Z told them all absently, he was deep in some thought, "I'm beginning to wonder…somehow, the blast separated Lucas…from his body."

"We're getting that," Corrine retorted, "But what does that mean? I mean…I've heard of out-of-body experiences…the ability to 'astral project'...but that's all just metaphysical hocus pocus, right?"

"Yes…that's all interesting, but we should think about this scientifically," Professor Z went on, clasping his hands together, "What makes up the human…conscious? The spirit or soul, as it's often referred to?"

"Is he thinking I'm a ghost?" Lucas asked Josie, who shrugged at him, "Make sure he's clear on the fact, I'm not dead." She shook her head. "Do it." She mouthed a 'no'. "_Josie_." She rolled her eyes.

"Lucas just wants to remind you all, he's not dead," Josie said, mock cheerful.

"Josie…" Lucas growled and she gave him a mutinous glare. They all stared strangely at Josie, having her, from their perception, one-sided conversation…or more appropriately, argument. Corrine shook her head, turning back to Z.

"I think I get where you're going with this," she said, "The human conscious is…more or less…thoughts. Right? What we call the human conscious is really the part of our brain that thinks."

"Very good, Corrine."

Marshall snapped his fingers, "You mean, like brainwaves?"

"That kind of makes sense," Josie agreed, "Sort of like sound waves. They're all around us, but we can't see them…though we can hear them."

"I was thinking more like radio or television waves, data transmitting through the air. Sound waves are vibrations in the air that are transformed into sound by our ears, but radio and television waves, or electromagnetic waves, are a way of transmitting information," Professor Z interjected, "Lucas…or the Lucas that Josie is seeing, is really Lucas's brainwave. The manifestation of his thoughts. Josie must be 'tuned in' to a different frequency then the rest of us. She must be on the same frequency Lucas is."

"I see what you're saying," Marshall grinned, "She's tuned into N-E-R-D 32 point Geek, all Lucas, all the time."

The girls giggled and Lucas rolled his eyes, muttering a, "thanks, Marshall" that his friend couldn't hear.

"That's basically the idea," Professor Z chuckled.

"That would also explain why I'm intangible…radio waves, television waves…they can go through objects as well," Lucas noted.

"Lucas thinks we're on the right track. He says it also explains why he's able to go through solid objects."

"He's permeable? Fascinating," Professor Z mused interestedly.

"But that still doesn't explain why Lucas wasn't breathing and appeared…well…dead," Corrine spoke up through the laughter, "And when we brought him to Principle Durst's office, his body temperature had definitely dropped like a…corpse."

"Maybe, we were fooled," Josie suggested, "We say he wasn't breathing, but maybe he was. We just couldn't tell because…he was just barely?"

"Like when you're sleeping," Lucas filled in, and Josie nodded to him though the others were confused. She relayed to the others what he said, "Or in a coma."

"Exactly," Professor Z cried excitedly, "When a person is in that state of unconsciousness, the body temperature tends to drop and it takes in less oxygen."

"So…Lucas is in a coma," Marshall concluded.

"Something along those lines," Professor Z conceded, "I'm going to go get the Oubliette, it's up in my room. I'm not sure if it will help, but we should probably take a look at it"

"I think we should also find Lucas's body," Corrine suggested, "If we're going to get him back into it, we're going to need it."

"I could probably hack into the city medical files," Marshall volunteered, "Find out which hospital it was sent to," he shrugged, smirking somewhat, "It can't be much harder than getting into the school's permanent records." Professor Z gave him a serious look, and he chuckled nervously, "Not…that…_I _would know."

"Get on it," Z told him, "And Corrine, I think you better talk to Principle Durst about upgrading the school firewalls."

"Yeah, me too," Corrine agreed as Professor Z left the room. Marshall went to fetch his laptop and scoured the room for a place to set it up. He went to the desk and Lucas jumped from it as Marshall set up the PC where he'd been seated. Corrine leaned over Marshall's shoulder to help in the hacking. Lucas stalked to a corner, taking a seat. Being unseen and unheard, he didn't feel very useful at that time being. He startled when Josie took a seat next to him.

"Thanks for coming," Lucas mumbled, "I thought you weren't going to believe me."

"I wasn't…but I realized, there were so many times that you believed me without question or doubt, I figured I owed you," Josie replied, shrugging.

"You were curious?"

"I was curious," she laughed, "I just had to be sure I wasn't going insane."

They fell silent.

Lucas looked to Marshall and Corrine, then to Josie, studying her, not for the first time. She had a heart shaped face, a smile that could make his heart skip a beat and a look that could turn his blood to ice. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, to tell her, but he could never get the nerve to do. There were just too many things in the way.

"It must have been weird…seeing everyone talk about you like you were dead," Josie commented. Lucas nodded slightly.

"You have _no _idea."

She leaned forward, peering subversively at him, "So…what did Marshall and Corrine say? I know they came down here together…she told me. Did anything…you know…"

"You want to know if they hooked up?" Lucas cried disgustedly. Josie shrugged, grinning despite herself, "Do you really think them hooking up over my death would be such a good idea?" She frowned somewhat, sighing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I swear, Josie, the things you come up with…"

"The things _I_ come up with?" Josie snapped tartly, "Excuse me, Mister I-must-have-been-abducted-by-aliens!"

"I never said I thought I was abducted by aliens, I just thought there was a distinct possibility they were somehow involved," Lucas argued.

"Really, and what _possible _reason would aliens have for making you invisible to _everyone _but _me_?" Josie demanded.

"Maybe to get you to notice me," Lucas muttered and Josie's face fell. She looked away from him and they were silent once more. "It's funny," Lucas continued slowly, "Lately, I kind of wanted to be the only person you saw…and now…heh…you're the only one who can see me." He frowned at his hands, folding and unfolding them, "But I guess it doesn't matter…I had to 'die' for you to realize I existed as more than just some freak conspiracy theorist and even then, Corrine and Marshall hooking up is still higher priority..."

"Lucas," Josie attempted, but he cut her off.

"I get it, Josie. I'm the nerd. And nerds are always overlooked for the jocks." He frowned, hanging his head and muttering, "I just thought this time I might've had a chance."

"Lucas, me and Vaughn…"

"Are a cute couple? Yeah, I've heard."

"That's funny," Josie snapped, "Because sometimes I don't even know what's between Vaughn and me."

"Only some weird destiny…and…oh yeah, you're both dating," Lucas supplied sarcastically. Josie glowered at him.

"You want the truth?" she demanded, "Right now, we're not exactly dating…and…really, I'm starting to wonder _again_ if I can really trust him. I don't think constantly having trust issues with a guy makes for a good relationship," she frowned, "And honestly…if it makes you feel better…you may not have been the only one I saw, but lately, you'd been the one I was happiest to see." Lucas glanced at her, feeling strangely warm inside. Josie wrapped her arms about her knees, drawing them close to her chest and staring absently at Marshall and Corrine, "I'm just feeling so sick and tired of going back and forth looking for answers and second guessing everybody! Everything's just so confusing and nothing makes any sense and…oddly enough, the one person I never understood, is the only person right now that makes _complete _sense to me." Josie met Lucas's eyes with that intense look, and chills ran down his spine, "Do you…get that…at all?"

"I really like you, Josie," Lucas blurted out. He hadn't meant to, but it fell from his mouth so fast he couldn't exactly stop it. He looked away, cheeks pink-tinged and Josie lowered her eyes, saying nothing for a long time.

"Lucas…"

"I'm sorry," he muttered, peeking over at her, "I shouldn't have said anything. But…if this doesn't work…if we can't figure out how to get me back…"

"Don't say that," Josie commanded, eyes locking with his own, "We will get you back to normal."

"Okay," Lucas breathed, "Even though the odds are incredibly against me…I'm just trying to make sure I don't have any regrets if, for some completely probable reason, things don't work out. For a long time, I've wanted to say…things I couldn't. Because I knew how Vaughn felt about you…and I knew how you felt about Vaughn. And I know…that I could never even come close to what he is to you. I mean…I'm me and…Vaughn is Vaughn. I just want you to know…I need you to know…how I feel."

"And how is that?" Josie whispered quietly.

"If I were just the fifth wheel, Josie, it wouldn't hurt so much," Lucas went on, "But I'm not just the fifth wheel, Josie. I'm the friend who'll never be anything but. And I wish I could say, I'm just happy that I can be near you or that I can move on, it's not that serious, but I can't. You're…something else, Josie…and I wish…that everyone else hadn't noticed. Because maybe then I wouldn't have so much competition. I like you. I really like you. And the more I try to stop the worse it gets."

"I like you too, Lucas…but…" Josie interjected, "But…I don't know if it's just as a friend or what…" She looked to him with a half-smile, "But I guess…we could try figuring it out."

"How?" Lucas asked, looking at her interestedly and not quite sure what she was getting at.

"Well…you could ask me out," Josie suggested.

"Like a date?" Lucas persisted, "I tried that once, remember. It didn't go over well. Are you telling me that if I asked you out on a date now, you'd say 'yes'?"

"I suppose…I am?" Josie scrunched her nose, then shook her head strangely, and smiled somewhat at him. She sounded as surprised as he looked, "I guess I am. If it were one…maybe two weeks ago…and you'd asked me out on a date, I'd of definitely said 'no'. But after everything that's happened, I'm not so sure anymore." Lucas straightened.

"Let's get me back to normal, then," he grinned, then faltered, "What about Vaughn?"

"Vaughn…" Josie repeated, frowning at the floor, "I don't know." Then she drew her brow together oddly, "Vaughn," she stated distantly, and Lucas winced. He could guess where this was going to head. Once more, he'd be pushed aside for the jock. She was remembering her crush, remembering the boy she really wanted to be with, and she would undoubtedly forget their entire conversation. "Nobody got Vaughn," she went on, her eyes widening with realization, and Lucas was startled by that statement. She looked at him with amusement twitching at the corner of her lip, "Vaughn still thinks you're dead. Whoops…"

-00000-

Vaughn wearily walked into his father's study, dropping his backpack to the floor. He startled upon seeing the man there with closely cropped blonde hair and a fuzzy Hitler-style mustache. The man was shuffling through books on the various study shelves. He would pause every now and then on a title, tap the spine and pull the book halfway out before seemingly deciding he didn't want it and pushing it back in. He was wearing an awful green tweed suit and clutching in his hands a brown hat, a suitcase, and a crinkled manila folder filled to the brink with various papers. Vaughn cleared his throat and the man turned abruptly facing the young boy.

"Can I _help_ you?" Vaughn asked.

"Oh…ah…ahem," the man stuttered, straightening and extending a sweat-covered hand, "I'm Milton Schiller. I'm here to see Victor Pearson…you must be his son, Vaughn. I've heard a great deal about you."

"My father's not here right now. Is there something _I_ can help you with?" Vaughn replied uncertainly

"Not unless you know anything about the Oubliette project," Mr. Schiller laughed, but then seeing the straight face Vaughn held, he coughed slightly, straightening his features, "But then, I suppose you wouldn't. Top secret."

"I don't really remember my father mentioning you," Vaughn went on, taking an almost menacing step forward and folding his arms over his chest, "Do you work for him…in the lab?"

"Ah…actually, no," Mr. Schiller answered, combing through his mustache with his finger tip. Vaughn could tell that the man was extremely nervous, though he couldn't tell about what. "I actually have my own company, NanoElite Labs. I'm collaborating with your father on the Oubliette Project and, hopefully, if all goes according to plan, we'll be working together on future projects as well."

"What is the Oubliette project, anyways?" Vaughn pressed, then slyly, "You see, my father usually keeps me in the loop about his new projects…after all, Pearadyne will be mine one day as it is, but he hasn't told me much about the Oubliette Project." Mr. Schiller chuckled, before tapping his nose and pointing at Vaughn.

"Curious bugger, aren't you?" he grinned, "You're father said you were like that. But my lips are sealed. You'll have to wait until your father lets you in on it."

"I see," Vaughn walked away, his face falling somewhat. But the gears in his brain were turning.

This man wasn't entirely gullible, it was obvious, but there had to be a way of tricking him into telling Vaughn something…at least, why he's there. But Vaughn had never been much when it came to the brains department. Scheming and planning were never his thing…though…it was sort of like that defensive play they were working on in football practice earlier, where he feinted randomly in an effort to throw the other team's quarter back off and reveal the offensive's tactics. He smiled, having it worked out in his mind, somewhat.

He turned, feinted left, "You must be here to talk to my father about that…thing…that…" he scrunched his nose, looking to the man for help, he feinted right, "I'm sorry, my dad mentioned something about someone coming down to discuss the…uh…the…"

"The accident?" Mr. Schiller suggested. Vaughn smiled toothily, nodding enthusiastically.

"That's it. But he said he wouldn't be back until a lot later today and he didn't want to keep you here waiting for him. So he said that I should go over things with you," he feinted left once more.

"Oh, really," Mr. Schiller smiled broadly, glad to be getting somewhere. He looked expectantly at Vaughn, who shuffled, scrambling for something.

"Uh…did you have any questions?" he asked. He was going to need more information.

"Well…how did it happen?" Mr. Schiller replied.

"Um…well…my dad is…trying to get to the bottom of it," Vaughn answered, "That's what you're here for…uh…right? To help figure out why it happened?"

"Oh, right. Definitely. But your father hasn't come up with any ideas as to how the incident could have occurred outside the control area?"

"Ah…uh…what? Yeah…uh…no. We think there was a…uh…leak of some sort," Vaughn forced a smile, begging the man mentally to believe him. Mr. Schiller took a moment, then smiled as well, nodding slowly.

"I see…well…that's about all I can think of right now," Mr. Schiller said pleasantly, then his tone dropping to one of severe gravity, "I'm ready to see it, then." Vaughn's heart pounded in his chest.

"Uh…see…what?" Vaughn stammered. Mr. Schiller's face darkened, and he narrowed his eyes at the young man in front of him.

"What I came here to see. The _subject_," Mr. Schiller pressed. He took a step forward, and the meekly man he'd seemed mere moments ago was replaced quickly with a fearsome intimidator. Vaughn swallowed hard, licking his lips uncertainly. "Your father brought me down here to see a test subject that had undergone experimentation with the Oubliette prototype." Vaughn took a deep breath, gears in his head turning once more. Whatever this 'subject' was, it had to be down in Pearadyne.

"Oh…yes," Vaughn nodded, clearing his throat, "I forgot about that…sorry…school really does that to a guy…heheh…uh…come with me."

He led Mr. Schiller down the hall to his father's office and pulled the sliding panel out to reveal the elevator buttons. He glanced uncertainly at the blonde man who didn't seem at all surprised by it before pressing the down button. When the door slid open, they both stepped in and Vaughn pressed the button for the lab. They waited as it slid down and the doors opened once again. From there, he wasn't sure where to go, but he saw a man with a clipboard walk by and decided to follow him. They walked down the hall until the man stopped at a room and disappeared through the door. Vaughn paused and Mr. Schiller looked at him impatiently.

"Well?"

"Uh…just down here," he started down the hall again and hummed, 'eenie, meenie, minie, moe', until he landed on a door that didn't look distinguished in any way. He took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. Pushed the door open and let Mr. Schiller through. He couldn't look.

"Very interesting…" Mr. Schiller commented, sounding satisfied. Vaughn let his breath out, turning to glance in the room. It was all white, almost blindingly so, and there were several wires and machines obviously monitoring various things. And then a long table. There was something lying on the table, that Mr. Schiller was circling, glancing at monitors and clucking his tongue, muttering things under his breath. Vaughn took a step forward to get a better look, and his jaw dropped.

* * *

END A/N: I'm sure you're all tired of this. I know I am. A quick note, Milton Schiller's name was originally Vernon. The reason I wanted to use it was it's subtle connection to Robert Clark(Vaughn) and Michael Seater (Lucas), who both played in The Zack Files. For those of you who haven't seen The Zack Files, Robert Clark played Zack and Michael Seater was his best friend Spencer. Vernon was the name of a snobby boy at school who was constantly trying to get them in trouble. I think it's funny that in this showClark and Seater are playing characters that have been described as archenemies, and that they played best friends in The Zack Files. Did you also know that in another movie, they both played brothers? I forget what the movie was called though...and I here I am babbling again...

Please excuse any grammatical or typing errors. _**REVIEW**_! This chapter really bugs me, at least, the interaction between Josie and Lucas does. I don't think I handled it very well. What do you all think?

Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I just so this commercial for this thing called robopet and there's a talking dog on it. The damn dog was so creepy, you have no idea. I'm gonna have nightmares now! It looked like the thing was possessed or something! Oh my god, it was just so frickin' scary, you have no idea. I just glanced at my tv and saw it and I was frightened. Speaking of nightmares, I need to get to sleep soon. I have an early class, Voice. My voice instructor says I have a nice singing voice. Generally, I would think she was just saying that to be nice or to get me to take the classes again or something, but then the other day my dad told me, "Hey, you do have a good singing voice", so now I'm starting to believe. Because my father doesn't compliment like that just to be nice, he only says nice things if he really means them. And, I'm off track again...

Just read the chapter and ignore me. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 8:

Corrine watched as Marshall deftly typed in various things that even she couldn't follow. He pulled up window after window, his fingers flying along the keyboard. Warnings would pop up, the computer would beep, he'd close those before Corrine could read them, start over again. She smiled, looking over at Josie who was obviously talking to the invisible Lucas.

"I wonder what they're talking about," she commented. Josie was blushing, obviously, about something, and her smile was faint but…different. Marshall glanced their way momentarily, pausing for a second or so on the computer before his attention went back to the screen.

"Yeah…it's kind of hard when you can only hear half of the conversation," he mumbled, caught up in his typing. Corrine sighed, hopping up on top of the desk and looking down at Marshall carefully.

"But…he's alive. Which is great, right?" Corrine went on. Marshall nodded absently. A thought occurred to Corrine and she grinned down at him, "Which means, you don't have to leave!" Marshall stopped completely, blinking at the screen.

"I forgot all about that," he told her candidly, then he smiled broadly up at her, "But I guess you're right. My parents might not be happy when I tell them I've changed my mind though, they've been scrambling to get things together to bring me home and…"

The door to the science lab swung open and Professor Z rushed in, shutting the door quickly behind him. He looked out at his students, who stared blank faced at him.

"I can't find the Oubliette," he announced, clapping his hands together and smiling broadly at all of them. All except Marshall were on their feet at once with questions and cries of surprise.

"What happened to it?" Josie demanded.

"It was in my room last I checked," Professor Z explained with a baffled shrug, "I'd hidden it…"

"In your room…that probably wasn't so hard," Josie commented, and Professor Z shot her a disgruntled glare.

"I have a safe, in my room, where I keep some of my more valuable possessions," Professor Z continued, "I'd put it in there. But it was gone. Nobody knows the combination but me."

"Uh…" Marshall spoke up from the computer and they all turned to him, "I have another peg to add to the weirdness factor. I have checked all the medical records on file in the city. The last Lucas Randall to have been checked into the city morgue in any hospital within a twenty-mile radius of the school was thirty years ago. And the last Randall to be checked into any hospital within a 100-mile radius of the school was a Beverly Randall two weeks ago for a check-up with her OBGYN, she had a yeast infection."

"That's…a little more than we needed to know," Lucas spoke up, and Josie shook her head at him, "So where's my body?"

"What are our options now?" Josie asked, looking amongst the others.

"Uh…we find my body!" Lucas cried, panic evident in his voice.

"Calm down," Josie shot to him, "We will find your body."

"Yes, Lucas," Professor Z stepped in, looking the completely wrong way, "There's no need to get upset or…whatever you're feeling right now…um…even though things seem dismal, there is always a bright side. There's always hope when you're not dead."

"Gee, thanks, Z," Lucas muttered sarcastically, "I feel so much better now."

"He says, thanks, you really helped," Josie smiled. Professor Z nodded brightly.

"No problem, Lucas."

"But there is a problem," Corrine pointed out, "We don't have any other leads to go on."

"We…just…might," Lucas spoke up, and Josie gave him a confused look, before she was struck with the realization.

"Victor," she exclaimed.

"What does Victor have to do with anything?" Marshall asked the question that was on everyone else's mind.

"Well," Josie began, walking in a circle about her friends, "When Lucas left this room to come get me, which I'm still not clear on how he did…" she gave Lucas a meaningful look.

"And you never will be," he calmly retorted.

"_Any_ways, when he left the lab to come get me, he says he saw Victor talking with Principle Durst. About what happened here. He wanted to see the science lab."

"And he knew about me being in the accident, he wanted to know if I was the only one _affected_. And he asked Durst if she called anyone else. She said she _only contacted him_" Lucas added and Josie passed it on to the others.

"This is a new development," Marshall said, "But what does it mean? And what does it have to do with Lucas's MIA body?"

The door to the science lab swung open and they all turned in surprise, trying to appear inconspicuous. They were stunned to see Vaughn standing there.

"Having a science club meeting without me?" he asked, sounding slightly hurt, "Why am I not surprised I'm out of the loop again?"

"You had football practice," Josie was quick to explain, but he held his hand up to silence her, shutting the door behind him.

"In any case, I'm glad you're all here," Vaughn told them, turning and shaking his head, "You're never going to believe this. But Lucas is…"

"Alive?" Corrine suggested.

"Uh…yeah," Vaughn scrunched his nose, "How did you…"

"I'm…looking at him…right now," Josie told Vaughn.

"You're…what?" Vaughn stammered, his knees giving out on him. He fell back against the door, clutching his head, "But…I don't see…"

"Yeah, only Josie can see him," Corrine clarified.

"You kind of missed out on…everything," Marshall shrugged.

"Oh…okay…so…what is everything?"

"Well," Professor Z took a deep breath, "Lucas is alive…he's in a…coma, sort of. Josie is seeing his…brainwave which is being transmitted to this classroom somehow as a radio frequency emission, we believe it had something to do with the Oubliette, which is missing and we're currently working on getting him back in his body, which we can't find. We were about to hear how your father was possibly involved in all of this when you walked in."

"Wait, Vaughn, how did _you _know Lucas was alive?" Josie questioned. They all looked at him as he was busy trying to process everything he was just told. He startled at her inquiry.

"Oh…uh…well…because I've seen him…er…his body, at least."

"You've seen my body!" Lucas cried excitedly, bounding over to Vaughn, "Where is it?"

"Where is Lucas's body?" Josie voiced.

"Well…my father is connected to all of this somehow. Lucas's body is…at Pearadyne."

"What?" Lucas's face fell, "_What_! My body is at Peardayne!" He stalked away, throwing his hands in the air and ranting, "I might as well be dead! Who knows what twisted experiments Victor is currently running on my poor, helpless body!"

"Lucas," Josie snapped, "In your own words, 'chillax'! We will get your body back and we will get you back in your body!"

"How can I _chillax_? Huh, Josie? Is your body at Pearadyne? No! Is Victor possibly running horrifically unimaginable experiments on you? No!"

"You don't know that," Josie argued, "Don't you think you're overreacting, just a tad? Jeez, what would Victor want running experiments on your body, anyways?"

"I don't know, Josie! Maybe to find out how I'm doing my out-of-body experience thing and use it to his advantage?"

"_Hello_! Earth to Lucas! He doesn't know about your out-of-body experience thing, he just thinks you're some unconscious sap who got stuck in a slightly spontaneous combustion!"

Vaughn looked to the others.

"Is that weird, or is it just me," he asked, motioning to Josie seemingly fighting with the thin air.

"It's weird," Corrine agreed.

"Very," Professor Z added.

"Yeah," Marshall nodded.

"Okay, even then, how are we going to get me back _into _my body?" Lucas demanded, "Anyone have any bright ideas? Because even if we get my body, we still don't have the Oubliette. And even if we had the Oubliette, we don't know what it did to me and…"

"Lucas!" Josie cried, covering her ears, "Give it a rest. You're giving me a headache."

"I'm sorry, Josie, but you didn't spend the last four days invisible to all your friends who just happened to think you were dead!"

"Josie, what's the matter?" Professor Z asked.

"He's just freaking out," Josie spat.

"I'm not freaking out," Lucas protested, "I'm just worrying."

"He doesn't think we'll be able to get him back in his body," Josie explained irritably.

"Well…he's kind of right to worry," Corrine conceded reluctantly, "We don't exactly have any ideas about getting him back in his body. And even if we now know where his body is at...it's at _Pearadyne_. How are we supposed to get it out of there?"

"All right, everyone, one step at a time," Professor Z interrupted, stepping forward and clearing his throat, "First thing's first, any ideas on getting Lucas back into his body?" He looked at the youthful faces of his students patiently. They looked amongst one another. No one made any suggestions. The minutes ticked by slowly.

"Maybe, we could try shoving him into his body," Marshall suggested.

"Tried something similar," Lucas muttered, "I don't exactly _stick_ to the body. I just kind of…go through." Josie repeated his words.

"Okay," Marshall muttered, frowning, "Moving on."

"We could…" Corrine brightened, then dimmed, shaking her head.

"Well, why don't we…" Vaughn started, then downcast, "Never mind. I don't even understand what's going on."

More silence followed.

Lightening flashed and thunder boomed outside. Lucas bolted upright suddenly.

"Galvanization," he proclaimed proudly. No one but Josie reacted and for a moment he was disappointed until he remembered they couldn't hear him.

"What? That was really random…" Josie scrunched her nose, and the others looked to her startled and observant.

"_Galvanization_," Lucas repeated, "It's the use of electricity to stimulate muscles or nerves." Josie stared at him uncertain of what to say, the wheels in her head turning. Lucas shrugged, "I wrote a paper on Mary Shelley's Frankenstein for English class last semester. I focused a bit too much on the science of the work rather than the actual literature of the story…professor wasn't impressed. I think it was just because she couldn't understand half of the paper."

"That's…brilliant," she stated, looking to the others, "Galvanization."

"Gavin Sensation? What's that?" Vaughn questioned, looking completely confused around the room.

"Galvanization. In medical terms?" Corrine said, "Its when you use electricity to get responses from muscles or nerves. Which _is_ brilliant. Of course, that's assuming Lucas really is some form of electromagnetic radiation…"

"Corrine mentioned astral projection. I'm not suggesting that…" Lucas took over, "But what if the Oubliette somehow, in the explosion, turned my thoughts into radio waves." Josie snapped her fingers.

"And somehow turned this room into one big electrical conductor," she took over, "It's a giant antenna!"

"…and it somehow turned Lucas's body into an alternating conductor with accelerated the electrons that make up the electric current that carries his thoughts and brainwaves," Professor Z added excitedly, "Maybe we've been looking at this all wrong. We haven't been tying together the coma-like state and the transmission of Lucas's brainwaves. Perhaps they are directly related...in fact, perhaps Lucas's thoughts are being transmitted through radio waves because he is currently in his 'coma'. Galvanization is a great idea…it just might work!"

"But we'd need a big enough electricity source," Corrine mentioned.

"We can't use the school's," Lucas muttered.

"Yeah, we could cause a blackout…and the bill alone…that could get us in serious trouble," Josie agreed, and when she received questioning looks from Corrine and Professor Z she simply said, "school" and they nodded understandingly.

"Then it's a good thing we have an electrical storm right over us," Corrine grinned.

"That's right," Z conceded, "That's perfect. So we have a plan."

"Is anyone else not following this?" Vaughn demanded, looking about the room.

"Uh…yeah…I'm confused too," Marshall admitted. Professor Z smiled broadly at them.

"We're going to electrocute Lucas," he clarified. They mouthed, "oh's" and exchanged rather befuddled looks.

"Just one problem you guys," Josie spoke up, "How much electricity should we use and how are we going to control it?"

"Well…I would suggest, enough to awaken him, but not enough to toast him," Corrine mumbled.

"Yeah, let's not fry my nervous system," Lucas supplied unheard by all but Josie, he looked to her expectantly, "I just want it clear, I don't want my nervous system fried."

"I think I have an idea on controlling the amount of electricity we administer," Professor Z admitted, "However… it's going to take some preparation and we still need to get Lucas's body."

"That's going to be hard," Lucas commented, "It's at…" he scrunched his nose, deeply in concentration. Josie gave him a quizzical look.

"Pearadyne?" she supplied.

"Yeah. Pearadyne. And that place is swarming with…with…" he frowned, "That's funny. I had something to say and now it's gone."

"Lucas…are you alright? You look a little…pale," Josie said concerned. Lucas lifted his hands, staring at them strangely.

"Yeah…I'm fine…uh…um…" he stared at her blankly.

"Josie…" she told him, as the others watched with uncertainty. They could sense from the way she looked at him that something was not right.

"I knew that," Lucas tried to reassure her, but it was a failed attempt, "I just need to sit down…too much excitement, I guess..." Josie looked to the others, worry evident on her face as Lucas walked away and took a seat.

"You guys. I don't think we have much time," she told them, her voice low.

"Alright," Professor Z announced, "We need a plan and we need it fast."

"I think what Lucas was trying to say was that the security on Pearadyne is going to be difficult to get past," Josie stated. Vaughn cleared his throat.

"Not for me," he volunteered, "I can get in with no problem. I know where Lucas's body is at, but the cameras may pose a problem. If they catch me, my dad will have serious questions."

"A blackout caused by 'the storm' could possibly knock those out," Marshall suggested slyly.

"But we don't have time to wait for the storm…" Vaughn started, but faltered as he saw the looks past amongst his companions, "Oh."

"Marshall, can you set that up?" Professor Z questioned. Marshall grinned.

"No sweat, Z."

"Knocking out power should give us thirty seconds at the least before the backup generators kick in," Vaughn said, "Plenty of time for Marshall and me to grab Lucas and get out of there."

"Good," Professor Z told them, "Corrine and Josie will stay here and help me," he rubbed his hands together and smiled enthusiastically to the girls, "We will be building a…lightening rod! Which will be used to power our own generator."

"Then let's get started," Corrine announced. Marshall and Vaughn were out the door without a second glance. Professor Z frowned, looking about the room where most of his supplies for science experiments and such had been destroyed.

"This is going to pose a problem," he said silently, "There are things down in storage, but I'm not sure we'll have everything we need."

"Josie and I have things in our room that could be useful," Corrine offered.

"And Lucas has a lot of spare parts in his closet that I'm sure he won't mind us taking," Josie added. Professor Z brightened.

"Then let's go. Corrine, bring down whatever sheet metal and wirings you have up in your room. Josie, you'll be raiding Lucas's closet, and I'll be up in my room getting my books on building a lightening rod and generator…" Corrine started out the door and Josie grabbed onto Professor Z's sleeve, holding him back. Corrine turned, looking expectantly at them.

"Go on ahead, we'll meet you back down here," Josie told her and she shrugged, heading out the door. After one worrisome glance Lucas's way, Josie turned her attention to the teacher, a grave shadow over her face, she spoke in a very quiet whisper, "I didn't want to say anything in front of the others. I didn't want to worry them…or pressure them…"

"What is it, Josie?" Professor Z returned in just as quiet a voice.

"It's Lucas…his memory's getting fuzzy, he's not thinking so well…and…," Josie took a deep breath, glancing once more at Lucas, "He's fading."

"What?"

"I thought he was looking paler, but then I realized, he's turning translucent," Josie explained, "I don't think he's noticed yet and I don't want him to know. We really don't have much time. I think we've got at least an hour until he's completely gone!"

"Following suit with our theory this makes sense. The longer a person is in a coma, the less probable it is that they'll come out of it," Professor Z explained, "His mind is dwindling…the electric currents aren't as strong. With coma patients, if they hadn't woken up within the first twenty-four hours, the chances of them coming out of it is reduced at least by half. Lucas has been like this for four days. I think you're right in your assumption that we don't have long. I believe if we don't get this done before the Lucas you are seeing completely disappears then…"

"He'll never wake up," Josie finished, staring intently at the brainwave version of Lucas sitting on the ground, head clutched between his hands.

* * *

END A/N: I'm so tired...just one more chapter. I've been updating this story in three's, and it was completely on accident! I swear!

This chapter had all the technical talk that gave me a headache to write. I rewrote it all last minute too, because I did some last minute research. I'm not sure howmuch, if any, is even remotely accurate. I'm tired and I was having trouble understanding how electromagnetic radiation worked...there's no one here that's an expert on any of that, is there? Heh...heh...just remember, even the show was more fiction than science. And when you factor in the black hole...

Anyways, please excuse any grammatical and typing errors and please _**REVIEW**_!

Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I recently decided that I wanted to be an actress. But I kind of just want to work on a little show like Strange Days or The Zack Files or something like that. I wouldn't mind working with Michael Seater...ahhh...if wishes were pennies or something like that. The biggest problem I'd have with that is the whole fan thing. How do they do it? I've always wondered about that...how do they handle knowing there are people out there who obsess over them.The whole celebrity worship thing scares me a little...I don't know if I could deal with it. Fanclubs and people talking about me and judging me and feeling like they know me even though they've never met me. You see these people who post on the internet, "Marry me, such and such" , "I love you, such and such", "I could be your girlfriend/boyfriend, such and such". Blech. I don't know if or why anyone would still be reading this when there's a whole chapter to be reading.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 9:

Vaughn frowned impatiently, watching Marshall working at the fuse box. Finding it hadn't been too difficult. Marshall just had to hack into the city archives and find the blueprints for the Pearson Estate and then, on a hunch, the separate Pearadyne labs blueprints. All the while he sat at the computer congratulating himself on not only hacking into one but two city hard drives that day. Now Marshall was skimming the labeled fuses until he grinned broadly and looked proudly over at Vaughn.

"Do you know what causes a blackout?" he asked. Vaughn stared dumbly at him.

"Now really isn't the time for a quick science quiz," he answered. Marshall rolled his eyes, quickly getting back to work. They had made a short stop at his and Lucas's dorm room to grab a few supplies that he'd loaded into his backpack. Now he was busy rummaging through them, producing several different wires, all the while talking in his usual upbeat manner.

"Blackouts are generally caused by a short circuit. Now it can attributed to a malfunction in the systems design, various human faults, or…in this case, an electric surge," Marshall finished, clapping his hands together and stepping back, looking proudly down at his masterpiece, "Now I've jimmy rigged this sucker with an archaic timing device. Do you see this spring here?" Vaughn nodded somewhat, staring at the fuse box door as Marshall held it open, "Slowly it will swing this box shut. Now do you see these wires that I've set up?" Vaughn nodded once more, his brow drawn together in deep concentration, "When this wire," Marshall pointed to one attached to the inside of the door which was thus attached to a strange black plastic box, "Touches this wire here," he then pointed to a wire unraveled amongst the various other wires in the fuse box, "It will create a powerful enough electric surge that could very well black out the entire city. Fortunately, Pearadyne has a separate electric source than the rest of the city, so it will really just be the labs and your house. So, basically, when I let this door go, we will have five minutes, give or take a few seconds, before the blackout to get down the elevator. From there we will have thirty seconds to get Lucas and get back to the elevator. If we time this right, the elevator will be open when the blackout occurs, which is important, because we need to be on that elevator when the electricity comes back on. We can't be in the hall. And do you want to know the beauty of my device?" Vaughn stared blankly in reply, "This fuse box will be so fried, they won't be able to tell my wires from their own. Which will only further the deception that the blackout was caused by the storm." Marshall grinned, his chest puffed out, looking expectantly at Vaughn who was mulling things over in his mind. He looked to Marshall with a raised eyebrow.

"You've done this before, haven't you?"

Marshall shrugged modestly, "Me and Lucas may have pulled a few pranks over summer using a similar method. The spring was Lucas's design, the electrical surge box was mine."

"I'm glad I'm on your guys' side," Vaughn muttered, then worriedly, "My house will be alright though, right? And my dad's things…"

"There shouldn't be any permanent damage to the house or Pearadyne. Unfortunately, the computers in the lab will most likely automatically create backup files for anything the scientists are working on down there. As well, all that equipment is undoubtedly set up with surge protectors. I don't think any real harm will come to anything," Marshall explained, "Are we ready?"

"You're the boss, I'm just the muscle," Vaughn replied with a shrug.

Marshall took a deep breath, checking his watch before releasing the door. For a moment, they both stared at it as it slowly creaked forward. And then they met each other's eyes and without a word took off in a mad dash for the Pearson house. Vaughn was first to get there, being the in-shape football player that he was. He swung the door open and was followed in by a, surprisingly well-kept-up Marshall. They raced up the stairs and paused outside Victor's office to catch their breath momentarily.

"Time?" Vaughn choked out. Marshall glanced his watch.

"We have about three minutes," he stammered. They gasped and wheezed and Vaughn leaned against the closed office door, listening for sounds of his father or anyone else that could hinder their plan. He jumped back when the doorknob turned and looked wide-eyed to Marshall. They grabbed one another's arms, sprinting behind the corner and watching, out-of-breath and alert, as the door opened and Victor along with Milton Schiller walked out.

"The results of the MRI and the CAT scan are fascinating," Mr. Schiller was saying and Victor nodded agreement, "It would appear that the brain is still functioning fully, however…" their voices trailed off as they disappeared down the stairs. Marshall exchanged a look with Vaughn and then checked his watch.

"We have less than two minutes," he announced, and they raced back to the office door.

With sweaty palms, Vaughn edged the door open and they entered. Vaughn pulled out the panel and pressed the button for the elevator. Marshall tapped his foot impatiently, saying warningly, "One minute." The door slid open and they leapt inside, pressing the button for the lab. The door slowly shut and both boys itched with anxiety as it slowly traveled downward. Marshall was trying to breath, Vaughn was trying to concentrate. They came to a stop and the doors started to open when…they stopped, with only a crack of an opening. A wave of darkness flitted through the building and there was a whirring sound as the electricity in the labs winded down.

There were shouts and cries of panic in the labs. People demanded explanation or were cursing at their computers over lost data that they hadn't saved yet. Marshall produced a tiny flashlight from his pocket and switched it on. He looked to Vaughn.

"It's your show now," he said.

Vaughn nodded, forcing the doors open with strained ease. He took the flashlight from Marshall and, with a deep breath, led them down the hall. They dodged people who were rushing about, looking for lights, or shouting about the backup generator. He flickered his eyes over various doors, mumbling under his breath. He stopped, turned around, ran the light over different doors, reading their labels or door numbers. He scrunched his brow and licked his lips.

"Is there a problem?" Marshall asked worriedly.

"I…I don't remember which door it was," Vaughn admitted in shock. Marshall gave out a groan of disgust, glancing at his watch.

"We have less then twenty seconds," he cried, and they began flinging doors open in desperation and hopelessly calling out, "Lucas."

"In here," Vaughn finally shouted.

"Ten seconds," Marshall announced, rushing to his side and staring at the limp body laid out of the table.

He stared dumbly at his friend, tears brimming his eyes. He hadn't realized he would get so emotional over this. He hadn't realized how much getting Lucas back had really meant to him. Vaughn had already moved to the table and was busy yanking wires out with no grace or care. He didn't even pause as he looked over his shoulder and growled, "Marshall, we don't have time for that! Help me!" And Marshall went into action, helping lift the form up and, between the two boys, Lucas's arms strapped over their shoulders, head lolled forward, they raced out the door, jogging down the hall. Marshall winced as Lucas's head bobbed up and down, silently apologizing for not being able to be more gentle. There was a whir of life in the background.

"The backup generators are kicking in," Marshall shouted, the elevator about a yard away, "The security system should be last to come on, but that doesn't leave us much time!"

Vaughn nearly tossed Lucas in, which dragged Marshall through the elevator as well. Just as the lights flickered on and the camera was back, Vaughn leapt into the elevator practically on top of them. The door finished opening and Vaughn, laying in a jumbled heap amongst his friends, stretched his hand out and pressed the up button. The doors slid shut.

They took the short elevator ride to straighten themselves, grimacing from the pain of diving onto the hard metal ground of the elevator and one another. Supporting Lucas between them once more, Marshall examined his seemingly lifeless best friend. There was a new cut on Lucas's lip and a golf ball sized bump forming on his forehead from where he'd landed in the elevator. Marshall looked guiltily to Vaughn.

"You think he'll notice?" he asked sheepishly.

"Notice what?" Vaughn returned, mock innocently. They both chuckled slightly before falling silent. The door slid open and they both hobbled out, supporting their friend between them. As soon as they left the Pearson estate, they let out their breaths, relief washing over them.

"Hey," Marshall commented, "That was kind fun. Let's do it again!" Vaughn shot him a dangerous look and they broke into almost maniacal laughter washed from the stress, anxiety, and grief of the past four days.

-00000-

Josie took a step back and Corrine leaned back on her heels, brushing her hands off and placing them on her hips. The finished product of their labor was a tall rod made of a copper band and various other parts. It was hooked up to wires, which were thusly hooked up to a slightly modified generator, which was then hooked up with jumper cables. Theoretically, the lightening rod would attract a bolt of lightening, which would collect the electricity in the generator. They would have the jumper cables, of course, hooked up to Lucas, and, with the right specifications, it would allow only a certain amount of electricity through to his body. Hopefully enough to jolt Lucas back to himself. The generator would undoubtedly fry in the process, taking the brunt of the electrical surge, which meant they only had one shot at this.

The door to the science lab opened and Professor Z waddled in wrapped in a raincoat, goggles, rubber boots, and a rubber hat. He was soaked and dripping onto the floor, various devices clutched in his shivering hands. He looked to Josie and Corrine.

"The storm is almost overhead," he yelled at them and they winced. He took a moment to ring his ears out and then spoke softer, "As soon as Vaughn and Marshall return with Lucas we have to get this equipment outside, hook Lucas up, and hope that everything works out." He looked to Josie, "How's Lucas doing?" Josie looked to Lucas.

Lucas hadn't moved from his seat on the ground. He had spent most of the time watching them in silence, which in itself was eerie. One would have expected he'd of spent the time huddling about them, making comments and taking notes on the project. But what really bothered Josie was that she could vaguely see through him. He hadn't seemed to notice his own translucency yet, or if he had, he hadn't said anything about it. He seemed unfocused at the moment, a bit dazed and out of it. She forced a smile at Z for Corrine's sake.

"He's doing good," she answered. But Corrine caught the hint of worry edged in her friend's voice and frowned.

"What's wrong?" she demanded.

"Nothing," Josie replied, attempting a bit of cheer. Corrine crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at the redhead.

"I know you, Josie. Something's up, and I want to know what."

"You might as well let her in, Josie. She has a right to know," Professor Z spoke up. Josie sighed, glancing wearily to Lucas.

"He's almost gone," she said softly, "He's been slowly disappearing over the past half-hour," she explained, "If this doesn't work…well…I'm just going to say, we don't have much time for trial and error. He doesn't look so good, and he hasn't said a word in the past twenty minutes."

"Oh god," Corrine breathed, looking to the door with pursed lips, "Marshall, Vaughn…hurry up."

For about five minutes they stood in anxious silence, before Professor Z checked his watch and looked to the girls. He glanced at Josie questioningly. She lowered her head.

"I don't know how much time we have left," she mumbled.

"Let's start moving this stuff outside," Professor Z decided, "I don't want any delays. As soon as Marshall and Vaughn get here, we hook up Lucas and…"

"Fry him?" Josie supplied. Professor Z nodded.

"Corrine, you help me. Josie, since you're the only one who can see Lucas, you stay with him. Come get me if _anything _happens," Professor Z said. Josie took a shaky breath, nodding. Corrine and Professor Z got to work. The took the generator first, carrying it out the door between them. When they came back for the lightening rod, Professor Z covered it with tarp and they lifted it with grunts, shuffling out the door awkwardly holding it between them.

They chose a place far enough from the school that no one would notice the lightening, but close enough near the Pearson Estate that they could see Marshall and Vaughn drenched in rain, carrying a soaked and slightly battered Lucas between them. Corrine grinned and Professor Z let his own relief show through running over to help them as Corrine went about finishing setting and hooking things up.

"How did things go at Pearadyne?" Professor Z questioned the boys. They glanced to one another before both smiling broadly at their teacher.

"Everything went smooth," Vaughn claimed.

"Like I said, Z, no sweat," Marshall agreed. They proceeded to lay Lucas flat on the ground and Professor Z ran a hand over the unconscious boy's forehead.

"We've been looking for you," he lamented, "Now let's get you back to normal." He stood then, straightening and looking to his students, "Any minute now, the storm will be right over us. Corrine, hook up those jumper cables…be sure not to cross them." Corrine nodded, kneeling down and placing the cables one in each of Lucas's hands. She stepped back, waiting for further instruction from Z, "Now I want all of you far away. Over there." They did as they were told, glancing warily back at Lucas. Professor Z took a few deep breaths as lightening and thunder clapped over head. He bent to make a few final adjustments to the generator before grabbing a hold of the tarp covering the lightening rod and pulling it off. He ran over to join his students and turned back just in time to see a brilliant flash of light.

-00000-

Josie crossed the room, plopping down next to Lucas. He didn't even move to acknowledge her.

"How you feeling?" Josie questioned. Lucas murmured an inaudible response. She pressed her lips together, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "That good, huh?"

"This…isn't going to work, is it?" Lucas questioned, his voice so quiet she barely heard him.

"Of course it will," Josie replied as brightly as she could muster, "It was your idea. Your ideas _always_ work."

"Not always," Lucas muttered. He was growing so quiet, she had to lean in close to hear him.

"You seem to understand how the black hole works better than any of us," she told him, then admittedly, "Even better than me. Which is why this is going to work. Because it has to. Because we need you, Lucas, to help us solve the black hole mystery." He scoffed slightly.

"If it wasn't for that I don't think you'd notice if I wasn't here."

"That's not true," Josie cried, hurt evident in her tone, "We all want you here. We're all glad you're here! We all care about you. _I_ care about you. We don't just need you here to help us figure out the black hole mystery. You're our friend, Lucas."

"Friend…" he muttered, as though it had some deeper meaning.

"Maybe more than a friend," Josie mumbled, meeting his eyes, "I like you, Lucas. I don't want to lose you." She placed her hand just above his own so that it didn't go through, pained by the thought that she couldn't even touch him. He stared dimly at it with some interest.

"I can't feel your hand," he murmured.

"You will when you're back to normal," she told him determinedly. He smiled at her.

And then disappeared.

* * *

END A/N: There's only one more chapter left. I hope you guys don't hate the ending...I would be kind of sad.

Please excuse any grammatical or typing errors. Please _**REVIEW**_! And thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Last chapter...nobody's said anything about whether they want me to write a sequel or not so maybe I won't...oh well...

Thanks for the reviews, guys!

TwistedSister1962: All your questions should be answered in this chapter. If they aren't, then...I really don't know what to tell you. But thanks for reading and dropping a review, because I love reviews. There's nothing more exciting than getting a review for your story. I'm sure you know all about that, though. I'm not quite certain what you mean by being a contempory...wait...unless you mean contemporary of Victor Pearson in regards to age in which case...yeah, no...you're older than me. I'm just used to being a lot older than most of the people that review my stories.

Jenna's Rules: I was actually thinking I should give a betterexplanation as to why Josie could see Lucas, but I didn't because I figured the one I gave was good enough. Besides, the science club members were satisfied with it. The black hole does work in mysterious ways, after all. I'm glad you're happy with this story, and in regards to your new story, as soon as I'm finished posting this, I'm off to read and review it! I was pretty fond of that line "N-E-R-D 32 point geek, all Lucas all the time" too. I wish I knew how you could pick up that station...because you know what I'd be tuned into. I'm sorry this is the last chapter...I do have a sequel in mind, but I wonder if anyone would be interested...I probably won't have time to write it anyways.

Krysten: You don't normally review? Oh, I see, so you're one of those...j/k. I'm glad you found my story worthy enough to review...this is actually a little tame in the emotions department from me...I was trying to focus on making it a bit more in the atmosphere of the show, you know, lighthearted. I really hope you review again. It is, after all, the greatest gift you can give an author...especially one who's story you think is "incredible" (hint, hint). Thanks for reading, and the review.

AngelD88: You think I'm a talented writer? That's so sweet! Are you sure you're not just trying to flatter me into a sooner update? I hope everyone is happy with the ending, because I really enjoyed writing this story. I don't usually have so much fun when writing! Don't get me wrong, I love writing...but I'm usually more serious with it than this lighthearted.

Babygirlblake: I hope you're still up reading, so you can read this update. But if you're sleeping, probably have school in the morning, it's here for you when you wake up. I don't know if I get all your questions answered in this last chapter, but I hope you still like the ending.

Whew, lot of reviewers on that one! Here's your guy's update.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 10:

Josie stared horrified at the spot where Lucas had sat, her hand hovering in empty air.

"No," she breathed, before crying out, "Lucas!"

She bolted to her feet, racing for the door, her heart pounding in her chest. She raced from the school not even bothering with a hat or jacket, rain immediately pounding against her flesh and seeping through her clothes. She wiped the water from her eyes, glowering across the school grounds until she spotted the science club gathered around something. They seemed to be talking. She felt fear grip her heart, racing over to them.

"Did it work?" she screamed, "Did it…" she stopped, coming to a halt and scanning them. They were all looking at her as she came upon them. Professor Z, Vaughn, Marshall, and Corrine. They were looking at her with downcast eyes and silent faces. "Did it work?" she demanded, but she already sensed the worse.

A thousand thoughts raced through her mind. Lucas was gone. They were too late. Marshall and Vaughn couldn't get the body. They were caught leaving Pearadyne, or Professor Z's equipment wasn't set up correctly, or…

"You tell me," a voice spoke up, and the others parted.

Josie couldn't pull her eyes off the boy sitting, just as soaked as her, on the wet grass staring up. He was without glasses, his hair matted to his head, his clothes sticking to his thin form. She felt her heart skip a beat and before she knew it, she leapt forward, throwing her arms about his neck, nearly bowling the both of them over from the force.

"Oof," he grunted from the impact. She scrambled back, releasing him as the other's broke into laughter and her cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry," she told him quickly, unable to stop the grin on her face.

"Don't worry, Josie," Marshall assured her, "We all glommed him too."

"_We?_" Corrine teased, "No, Marshall, that was actually really just you."

"Uh…guys?" Lucas questioned, looking between Marshall and Vaughn, "Why does my head hurt…" he was gently running his fingers over his forehead, "And where did this bump come from?" Vaughn and Marshall looked nervously amongst one another and Professor Z cleared his throat as the others laughed again.

"Why don't we all get inside before we catch pneumonia," he suggested, "We'll take some hot showers, get some warm clothes on and I suggest getting some sleep. I'm going to have a talk with Durst about Lucas…I suspect she knows he isn't dead and will undoubtedly have a great deal of questions about what happened and why he's suddenly back. I think it's best if I handle all of that. I'm eager to make sure everything's in fine working order with you, Lucas, but I think you're due for a well deserved rest. Just come by my office tomorrow morning."

There were no arguments as Corrine and Marshall helped Josie and Lucas to their feet and they rushed up the steps into Blake Holsey, slapping Lucas over the shoulder and chuckling together. They took long hot showers each, unabashedly using up all the hot water in the building before changing into clean clothes. It was a couple hours later when Josie stepped from her room without a certain destination in mind. She found Lucas sitting at the top of the stairs and slowly approached him, taking a seat. He glanced at her, smiling faintly, a new pair of glasses resting neatly on the bridge of his nose.

"It's a good thing you've always got spares," she commented, pointing at the frames. He nodded.

"You never know when you'll need a new pair here at Black Hole High," he joked.

"I thought it was because you had a tendency to get picked on by bullies," she replied, batting her lashes at him. He scowled at her.

"Ouch. That was uncalled for," he muttered.

"Sorry," she said, looking to her feet. They were silent. Lucas shifted, leaning back and staring up at the ceiling.

"I never realized how free we really are in this school," he stated and Josie gave him a strange look.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Not anymore," he grinned at her. She rolled her eyes.

"_I mean_, are you insane? Here at school, we're more trapped than anything," she cried, "We have no freedom. We're stuck here, like little mice in a maze."

"I guess it's hard to see it from that perspective anymore after not being able to leave the science lab for four days," he told her with a heavy sigh, "You have no idea how frustrating it was."

"You mean…like how frustrating it is being short enough as it is, and then shrinking down to an even more _abnormal_ size," Josie retorted.

"What about being a nerd everyday of your life and being every bullies personal punching bag only to one day have your DNA altered giving you the backbone to stick up to the bullies _only_ for your friends to change you back just as your about to take on that bully?" Lucas shot back.

"We were just trying to save you from getting clobbered," Josie hissed, "But I get it…we both have had it bad lately."

"_Lately_?"

"Okay, our lives suck," Josie relented. They both laughed a bit at that, "At least, now you know that we really do like having you around…right?"

"Yeah," Lucas answered, leaning forward to look down the stairs disinterestedly, "At least, I know none of you want me dead. Which is always a good thing."

"Did nothing I said sink in with you?" Josie demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas questioned, looking confusedly at her.

"What I said…about…" she frowned, "You don't remember."

"The last several hours before you guys got me back to normal, well…it's all kind of fuzzy," Lucas admitted, shrugging, "What did you say?" Josie cleared her throat.

"Nothing really important," she stammered, looking away a bit flustered. They fell silent again, Lucas deciding not to press the matter. Suddenly, Josie took his hand with her own. He's really there, she told herself, heart pounding in her chest, he's not gone, he's really there.

"Uh…Josie…" Lucas murmured, and she glanced at him staring down at their hands. There was a bit of color to his cheeks, and her own flushed. She snatched her hand away, folding it in her lap.

"Sorry," she mumbled, before bolting to her feet, "I'm…uh…going to turn in…you should do the same."

"Technically, I've been sleeping for the past four days. The last thing I want to do is sleep some more," Lucas replied, "I'm just going to sit here for awhile. You know, be thankful for life and everything you're supposed to do when you've had a near death experience."

"Alright," Josie smiled softly down at him, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, good night."

Josie disappeared down the hall and Lucas frowned, leaning back, mentally berating himself. The perfect chance to just talk to her, to just tell her how he feels, and he blew it.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Lucas turned, a bit surprised to see the janitor polishing the banister. Now where did he come from? Lucas sighed, pulling himself to his feet.

"I'm going," he muttered, starting down the hall. He paused then, turning back to the janitor, "Um…hey…you give us advice sometimes, and I know it's not why you're here, but…it is kind of black hole related and…"

"Black hole?" the janitor mimicked, quirking his head. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"I know you know things about the future, about what's going to happen and what's happened and whatever's happening," he continued, "And I know that you're probably not interested in our personal lives because it's not really why you're here and everything but…I just need a little advice."

"On?"

"Girls," Lucas admitted sheepishly, "Or really, just one girl." The janitor looked at a loss for words, which was new for the odd little man, "What am I supposed to do? I know I should probably just give up, that I have no chance, but I can't get over it. I like Josie…but I know she likes Vaughn, and she's supposed to be with Vaughn, so…"

"Why's that?" the janitor interrupted and Lucas faltered, blinking blankly at the older man.

"What?"

The janitor resumed polishing the banister, "Why is she supposed to be with Vaughn?"

"Well, it is kind of obvious. They have this greater destiny together or whatever, it's their fate," Lucas argued.

"Hm…and why is it their fate? What makes you so sure their future is set?" the janitor mused, "It seems to me that we make our own fate, our own destinies," he stopped polishing to bore his bug-eyes into Lucas, "The only thing I guarantee you about the future is that you've got to take the chances that are given to you or else you'll end up with the future you don't want." He tucked the rag into his pocket and began down the stairs, calling over his shoulder, "You should go to bed, get your rest while you can." He was gone down the stairwell in moments and Lucas sighed, deciding it was best to do as the janitor said.

In the morning Lucas got an okay on his check-up with Professor Z, only to spend the next couple days holed up in his room helping Marshall unpack. He rarely left, Marshall bringing him up food every now and then, and he spent the time avoiding everyone, especially Josie. They excused it has him just getting resettled after everything that had happened, and together agreed to give him his space. Truthfully, he just had things to sort out, mostly having to do with Josie. It was the night before classes resumed that he was shuffling through his closet and came across a small blue package.

-00000-

"I called my parents," Marshall was saying, leaning against the staircase and chatting with Corrine, Josie, and Vaughn, "I told them that I'd mulled over things and decided it was better if I stuck it out at Blake Holsey, after all, all my friends were here. They understood. Didn't stop them from giving me a long lecture, but they understood."

"That's good," Josie said.

"You know what I'm confused about," Vaughn spoke up, "How come no one's surprised about Lucas coming back, and how come the Randalls aren't surprised to hear their dead son isn't dead?"

"You haven't figured that out?" Lucas startled them all, and they turned to watch him make his way down the stairs.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Corrine greeted.

"Hey guys," Lucas replied.

"Figured what out?" Vaughn questioned.

"Well…Principle Durst never called my parents," Lucas explained, "I talked to my parents the morning after I was back in my body. They weren't surprised to hear from me, in fact, they were a little unhappy they hadn't heard from me in the past four days."

"Now that you mention it," Corrine put in, "Principle Durst never announced that Lucas was killed in the accident, she just said that he was gone. Everyone at school knew about the explosion and they knew that an ambulance left the school, but there was nothing confirmed. We all just assumed, because we were there, and we were too blinded by our own grief to realize all the conclusions everyone else was drawing and the holes in Durst's story..."

"My dad knew that Lucas was alive, so Durst must have known also," Vaughn realized, "He must have arranged to pick up Lucas's body in an ambulance. The paramedics must have been lab assistants for Pearadyne."

"Principle Durst did say that she hadn't told _anyone_ about what had happened and that Victor was the only person she called," Lucas pointed out.

"She must have been holding out on the belief that Victor could fix whatever was wrong," Corrine suggested as they started down the hallway towards their first class, "But I'm still wondering, why was Victor so interested in an explosion in the science lab, anyways?"

"Well, I didn't think it was very important to begin with but now I'm not so sure…" Vaughn elucidated, "But my dad's been working on a new project with a different company. It's called the Oubliette project." The others paused in the hallway to give him their full attention, "I didn't get a good look, but I glanced one of the files yesterday. There was mention of transferring cerebral electric currents into oscillating electromagnetic fields. Whatever that means…"

"They're using radio waves to transmit brainwaves," Josie realized, "Do you know what that means?"

"Not really," Vaughn muttered, shrugging.

"He could send blueprints, information, experiment results within seconds without having to worry about it falling into the wrong hands or getting stolen or overheard," Josie explained, she shook her head.

"That must have been what that thing was, that Professor Z built," Marshall realized, "One of Pearadyne's latest experiments using Oubliette technology."

"They must have been attempting sending data via brainwave...the blueprints for that device Z made," Lucas jumped in, "But for some reason…like the storm! The storm caused interference in the waves transfer. It must have blown it off course, sending it to Z instead of…whoever they were trying to send it to!"

"That little box must have been a prototype of some sort but for what...?" Corrine went on, "This is bad you guys."

"Yeah, want to know what's worse?" Vaughn interjected, "My dad is going to investigate what happened. He's been furious ever since that blackout and Lucas's disappearance and then reappearance at the school as though nothing happened. He's going to be keeping a close eye on you, Lucas, you're going to need to watch your back."

"Don't I always?" Lucas joked as his friends began towards the classroom. He grabbed a hold of Josie's elbow, "Wait up, I need to talk to you." She paused, turning to look curiously up at him as the others disappeared into their first room, "Uh…you didn't take your present." Josie furrowed her brow, confused for a moment, before realizing what he was talking about.

"Oh, yeah," she mumbled, "I didn't think I had the place to take it. It was, after all, your gift to me…so…I thought you'd want to be there when I got it." Lucas smiled somewhat.

"Thanks. You, kind of, thought right," he told her, producing the small package from his pocket, "I know that I kind of ruined the day…but uh…happy birthday, Josie." She took the box from his hand, peeking up at him before pulling off the envelope and slipping out the plainly decorated card. She opened it up and read aloud.

"Josie: A year has passed and left you with only more mysteries. I know that this will bring you no closer to solving them but I hope it will help you to take a closer look around. Lucas," she slipped the card back into the envelope and proceeded to open the box. Inside, neatly set on a layer of cotton, was a simplistically designed yet prettily decorated magnifying glass. It was nothing spectacular, obviously pieced together mostly by hand. Lucas had focused his attention at a spot on the floor, his cheeks bright red.

"I know it's really…" he started.

"Sweet," Josie interrupted. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"That wasn't the first word that came to mind," he muttered honestly.

"I can tell you put a lot of thought into it," she said quietly, closing the box back up and clutching it closely to her body. She met his eyes with an honest intensity reflecting in her own, "Thank you. I'll...um...cherish it always." Without thinking, Lucas bent forward, quickly brushing his lips against Josie's. She froze, startled as he straightened, his eyes lowered.

"Thank you, too…you know…for seeing me," he told her hastily, before awkwardly starting towards the classroom, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Lucas," Josie murmured, catching a hold of him. He was shocked when she leaned forward on tip-toe, pressing her own lips to his this time. When they broke apart, they were both obviously flustered. Josie smiled and Lucas didn't look unhappy himself, "I guess you really don't know how much someone means to you until they're no longer there," she whispered. He placed his hand on her hip, drawing her forward and tentatively capturing her mouth once more.

In the classroom the teacher could vaguely be heard saying, "And where are Josie Trent and Lucas Randall."

"They were right behind us," Corrine's reply grew louder as she approached the door, swinging it open and coming to an abrupt halt, her jaw dropping open. Marshall and Vaughn came to her side as well. Marshall smirked and Vaughn's emotions were rather unreadable.

"Uh…guys?" Marshall cleared his throat a bit loudly and Lucas and Josie broke apart, their faces beet red, both finding a place to look at that wasn't their friends or each other, "That's really not how you get to class."

The teacher stepped up behind the three teens, saying, "You two are late," before disappearing once more and calling over her shoulder, "Take your seats."

Quickly the two bashful teens rushed from the corridor into the room, returning Marshall's comment with one's of their own.

When the door closed, the janitor stepped from the science lab down the hall, where he'd just finished cleaning the mess left over from the accident. Upon entering, one would find the room to be back in perfect order as though the explosion had never happened. The janitor disappeared into the basement, clutching in his hands the Oubliette.

"This could cause unforeseen problems," he murmured to himself as the basement door slamed shut behind him.

Outside, the storm had cleared but a new one was brewing in Blake Holsey's halls.

* * *

END A/N: Ah...that's the ending. If you didn't realize at the very beginning of this that I wasa Josie/Lucas shipper, I don't know what to tell you. If you did, what did you think? Well? Well! _**REVIEW**_! I just discovered this nifty new function that they added to the site. When the reviewers login, I can easily reply to their reviews and thank them each personally. It's so nifty cool, I really can't wait to test it out. So you guys have to _**REVIEW**_ (logging in helps, but if you don't want to...there's not much I can do about that) and then I can test out this reply thing. I'm so excited. I'm just gonna sit around waiting for you peeps to _**REVIEW**_!

Please excuse any grammatical and typing errors. Once more, _**REVIEW**_!

And thanks for reading. I hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it.


End file.
